


《银英》阅读笔记丨杨威利：充满矛盾和胜利的丰富人生

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 只是《银英》小说的阅读笔记存档，不是同人文。
Kudos: 9





	1. 一 （一） “普通英俊”的外在样貌与“不像军人”的军人形象

20世纪80年代起，日本作家田中芳树开始连载科幻历史架空小说《银河英雄传说》（以下简称“《银英传》”）并获得巨大成功，《银英传》以其富有戏剧性的人物情节和极具启发性的思维方向，深刻地影响了东亚及周边地区的数代青少年。在《银英传》中，自由行星同盟（以下简称“同盟”）一方当之无愧的主角即是杨威利。在整部《银英传》中，杨威利亲自指挥了十次会战或战役并无一败绩，被同盟誉为“不败的魔术师”，在其死后更是被抬升到足以与同盟国父并列的“民主旗帜”的地位。然而，无论在书中还是书外，杨威利的个人形象却充满矛盾和争论，他的性格被一部分读者评价为过于退守和消极，并将其在巴米利恩会战中，服从同盟政府命令停火看作是杨威利军人身份的局限。也有一些读者将杨威利日常生活上的懒惰发挥，进而塑造出“废柴英雄”的经典日系动漫形象。此外，还有读者将杨威利对投入新银河帝国（以下简称“帝国”）皇帝莱因哈特麾下的讨论，以及其对莱因哈特的高度评价作为其向往开明君主制的证据。杨威利是一个怎样的人？他对民主的态度究竟如何？他对于人生的追求是一以贯之的消极吗？在他三十三岁的短暂生命中，是否在一些瞬间认可过专制体制？笔者在去年重读《银英传》小说的过程中，对于杨威利的人物生平、人格、思想、人生志向等方面，产生了一些新的想法，谨与各位热爱《银英传》的朋友们分享，也随时欢迎各位朋友与我讨论。

_※本文所使用的小说版本为北京十月文艺出版社出版，由赵玉皎审校的蔡美娟译本，并以网络版本的《银英传》外传内容为辅助。_

**一 “两手空空的杨”——曲折的早年经历**

（一）“普通英俊”的外在样貌与“不像军人”的军人形象

杨威利生于宇宙历767年[1]4月4日，死于宇宙历800年6月1日，享年33岁。杨威利在《银英传》中第一次出场，田中芳树这样描述他：

> 杨是一个黑发、黑眼睛、中等身材的二十九岁青年，他给人的印象不像是军人，反而像是一位冷静的学者。不过这么说也有一点夸张，因为在一般人看来，他只是个非常温和的青年而已。所以当人们得悉他在军队中的军衔时，难免会感到惊诧。[2]

在这一段描述中，可以得到两点关于杨威利个人形象的重要信息：首先，杨威利的相貌并非十分出众。其次，他的个人气质冷静而温和，并不是一个典型的军人形象。

关于杨威利的相貌，作者田中芳树对其有过总体评价——即“极为平凡的英俊”[3]，换言之，杨威利的相貌应该不是在人群中十分出众的类型。他的具体样貌究竟如何，笔者在《银英传》中找到了这样的描述：

> 杨是一个黑发、黑眼睛、中等身材的二十九岁青年。[4]
> 
> 黑发、黑眼睛，中等身材，虽然也不算是不英俊，但并非那种稀世的俊美人物。[5]
> 
> 他的双眼漆黑，有时看来柔和，有时看来好像在发呆。[6]
> 
> 乍看之下他大约二十七八岁，本来是中等身材，不胖不瘦，但是由于连日来的战斗，掉了些肉，使得他显得有些瘦削。[7]

从以上描写可以看到，在杨威利的三大样貌特点中，黑发、黑眼睛属于人种特征，中等身材也带有普通的意味，相比起田中芳树对于《银英传》中其他明确写出其俊美的人物（如“稀世俊美的”莱因哈特、高雅的“金银妖瞳”罗严塔尔、“宛若年轻的独角兽”一般的尤里安·敏兹、“是个美男子”的先寇布、“潇洒”“帅气”的波布兰、“俊美少年”一样的希尔德·玛林道夫、“美丽副官”菲列特利加·格林希尔等人），作者确实没有明确表示过杨威利外貌英俊。除了一直暗恋杨威利，后来与杨威利结婚的菲列特利加暗示过杨威利，她认为他是“宇宙第一的美男子”之外，唯一一次对杨威利本人相貌的夸赞来自于他自己和养子兼弟子尤里安的谈话：

> “不过，我长得也不错嘛！是吧，尤里安？”[8]

考虑到上下文的情节，这句话只能算作杨威利的玩笑话。参考以上描写，杨威利的相貌确实只能算是普通。不过，作者田中芳树在提及杨威利的生平时，却写到了杨威利母亲的相貌：

> 和浪费成性的第一任妻子离婚之后，他又娶了一位大家公认的美女，她是某位军人的未亡人。后来他们的儿子——杨威利诞生了。[9]

整部《银英传》都没有明确提到杨威利父亲的相貌，因此只能预设为平均水平。杨威利的母亲是一位公认的美女，根据一般的遗传学常识，杨威利的相貌应该不至于过于平庸。同时也应注意到，田中芳树在描写杨威利的相貌是“极为平凡的英俊”时，其对比的对象是莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆，在这位华丽而耀眼的新银河帝国皇帝面前，全书中任何一个人的相貌都无法之于媲美，杨威利的相貌确实也只能称为“极为平凡的英俊”。因此，可以推测，杨威利的五官与身材即使不能算是出众，至少也能到达中上水平。

当然，杨威利的样貌也有一些独特之处。在写杨威利的外表时，田中时常强调他看上去比实际年龄年轻一些：

> 他恰值而立之年，但外表看起来还要年轻两三岁。[10]
> 
> 乍看之下他大约二十七八岁。[11]
> 
> （菲列特利加）她回想起第一次见面的时候，杨威利还是一个看似与功勋彪炳绝缘的初出茅庐的年轻军官。她与杨最后分别的时候，杨威利仍像个崭露头角的年轻军官。[12]

《银英传》中的主要人物多为25岁到40岁的少壮派人士，但用“看上去比实际年龄年轻”来形容的只有杨威利一个人。杨威利显得年轻的外表首先可以理解为“青涩”，对于同盟内部傲慢的军人和官僚来说，这是他们质疑杨威利的重要原因——这一点也可以和银河帝国中蔑称莱因哈特为“黄口小儿”形成对照。同时，我也认为，田中芳树赋予杨威利“年轻”这一特征，也许可以考虑年轻一词的另一层含义——即生机与希望。杨威利在《银英传》中最后的形象是民主的播种者，在全书最后，民主体制作为一株待发芽的幼苗留存于银河的边缘地带，带有强烈的新生意味。而为民主保存下这一株幼苗的人，也应是一位年轻人——这里的年轻，其深意也可以是指未来大于过去的未知可能。

此外，田中芳树也提到了杨威利的气质：

> 他给人的印象不像是军人，反而像是一位冷静的学者。不过这么说也有一点夸张，因为在一般人看来，他只是个非常温和的青年而已。[13]
> 
> 他的双眼漆黑，有时看来柔和，有时看来好像在发呆。[14]
> 
> 尽管也特地穿着正装，可是怎么看也让人感觉他是个没什么前途的年轻学者。[15]

作者田中芳树对中国文化颇有了解，同时，《银英传》的主要读者多来自东亚地区。受儒家文化影响，相对于崇尚勇者的西方文化，东亚文化中对男性人格价值的评价更为阴柔——即在儒家文化体系中，“文”的地位要高于“武”。因此，田中芳树常强调杨威利更像是一位学者，将他的“智”置于“勇”之前，认为他“他最了不起的地方并不是头盖骨的外面，而是其中的大脑。[16]”实际上，杨威利这个名字是中文翻译的一次错译，真正的写法恐怕应是“杨文里”。这里的“文”再次和杨威利温和而知性的气质对应，是东亚文化中对于男性审美相当高的评价。正因为如此，虽然不如莱因哈特锐利耀眼的俊美，杨威利的形象实际上更容易得到东亚文化体系下读者群体的审美共鸣。

杨威利的外在形象与《银英传》中其他军人相比，显得文弱许多。而作者田中芳树也多次在文中提及杨威利“不像军人”：

> 乍看杨威利，人们一般都不会认为他是同盟军屈指可数的重要人物。说来这也难怪，因为就连他穿着军服时，还是没有丝毫军人的架势。[17]
> 
> 怎么看都不像军人。[18]
> 
> 事实上，就算穿上军服，杨也是一个怎么看都不像军人的青年。[19]

同时，杨威利的一头显得长而蓬乱的头发也与军人一丝不苟的干练形象形成对比：

> 杨拿下军帽，搔搔黑发，乱蓬蓬的头发又长了一些。审查会期间，有人曾无聊地挖苦他道：“一点儿也不像军人的发型，理个平头怎么样？”[20]
> 
> 杨用手将过长的额发拨上去……[21]
> 
> 他摘下黑色贝雷帽，搔搔杂乱的头发。“简直如同毛发杂乱的猫一样。”——这是离开舰桥，登上单座式战斗艇斯巴达尼恩的奥利比·波布兰的评语。[22]

杨威利拥有十分强大的用兵智慧与战略远见，这里的“不像军人”应该仅指在外表上与传统的军人形象不符，而并不是指杨威利不能胜任军人这个职业。“不像军人”的第一层含义，应是指杨威利是在十分无奈的情况下选择的军校，又因为军校取消了战史研究专业而成为了前线的军人——这个人生的实际走向与杨威利想成为历史学者的初衷相去甚远，既然不是自己意愿选择的职业（笔者实在想不到更合适的词，姑且就这么称呼吧），因而在外在形象上与理想的职业形象不符合，也能够理解。但是，在《银英传》的所有军人中，因为阴差阳错的命运不情不愿成为军人的人并非杨威利一人，卡介伦、亚典波罗皆是如此，为什么只有杨威利被评价为“不像军人”？这应是田中芳树对杨威利人物形象塑造的考量。

军队强调纪律与服从，一个典型的军人形象应是在行为上高度自律与高度服从的统一体，在这一点上，强调的是高度的执行力，即干练的性格。当然，作为大型舰队指挥官，作战智慧是必不可少的。即便如此，在军人的价值体系中，仍然会认为对于一位名将而言，“勇”的特征应强于“智”的特征。通过杨威利蓬乱的头发这一细节，结合他几乎是懒散的日常行为，可知他的性格与干练实在有一些距离。同时，杨威利中等的身材、低空掠过的军校实战课程成绩，和几次表现并不出色的枪战经验，也表明杨威利作为军人的身体素养与实战能力与顶尖水平相差甚远。从以上两点来看，杨威利的外在形象确实“不像军人”。田中芳树对杨威利这样的塑造，一方面应有使杨威利和莱因哈特军神形象进行对比的意图。另一方面，也是更重要的原因，我认为仍是要用他不像军人而更像学者的外在形象与他“文”的气质特征呼应，以突出杨威利的知性。又因为知性给杨威利带来的广博视野，使得他的性格格外理智与宽容，这样一种理智与宽容体现在外表上，便使得杨威利的整体形象呈现出与军人的刚性相反的柔和特征。

[1] 根据《银英传》小说设定，人类社会于公元2801年成立银河联邦，并改元为宇宙历元年。

[2] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[3] 原文为：“至于他的相貌，则经常被形容为‘极为平凡的英俊’，他并不像其战场上的竞争者莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆那样，拥有稀世杰出的俊美。”引自《银英传》第四本第四章。

[4] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[5] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章。

[6] 引自《银英传》第四本第四章。

[7] 引自《银英传》第五本第九章。

[8] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[9] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[10] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章。

[11] 引自《银英传》第五本第九章。

[12] 引自《银英传》第九本第一章。

[13] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[14] 引自《银英传》第四本第四章。

[15] 引自《银英传》第六本第二章。

[16] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章。

[17] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章

[18] 引自《银英传》第五本第九章

[19] 引自《银英传》第六本第二章

[20] 引自《银英传》第三本第九章

[21] 引自《银英传》第四本第五章

[22] 引自《银英传》第八本第三章


	2. 一 （二）家庭情况以及父亲对杨威利人格的影响

（二）家庭情况以及父亲对杨威利人格的影响

杨威利出生于同盟一个商人家庭中，母亲是卡多丽奴·R ·杨（宇宙历735年5月1日-772年6月30日），父亲是杨泰隆（宇宙历731年9月28日-783年3月37日）。杨威利五岁失去母亲，十六岁又失去父亲，早年经历可谓十分曲折。于20世纪80年代创作《银英传》的田中芳树，也许是受时代或自身性别观念影响，导致银英中出彩的女性角色并不多——即便有，也多作为男性的辅助角色出现。关于杨威利母亲的形象，《银英传》本传中没有提到，只是在之后出版的外传《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》中提到了一笔：

> 对于母亲的记忆，就很难说出什么具体的印象了。只记得，好像很温暖，就很像是趴在吸满阳光的蒲团上的感觉，有这样的感触。

母亲过早的去世，使杨威利对母亲的感知十分薄弱。从这一段十分意象化的描述中，甚至无法分辨这究竟是尚在儿童时期的杨威利的真实经历，还是他心中对于母亲形象的理想化。无论如何，至少可以得到一个事实：在杨威利的童年经历中，母亲的角色是缺失的。因此，笔者无从探讨杨威利母亲对于幼年杨威利的影响。而与之相对的，田中芳树却详细介绍了杨威利的父亲杨泰隆。在阅读杨泰隆生平的过程中，笔者发现，这位父亲对于杨威利人格中许多核心因素的形成，起到了关键的作用。

_（※本节对于杨泰隆的原文引用，未作脚注标记处均引自《银英传》第一本第一章，不再单独做脚注。原文部分由于篇幅过长，故不全部引用，感兴趣的朋友可以去找来看。）_

杨泰隆从一个小商船主起家，迅速积累财富，成为星际贸易商人。在他死后，给杨威利留下一家贸易公司和大批美术品。从产业规模来看，杨泰隆称不上大资本家，但亦非小资产者，应属于资产阶级的中间阶层。在杨泰隆的生平事迹中，处处可见他的资本主义思维。他大方地承认自己“很爱钱”，成功的秘诀是“用钱滚钱！把铜币变银币，银币变金币”。虽然文中没有给出其他的信息，但也可以推测他与第一任妻子离婚的原因之一也应是其“浪费成性”，甚至在对待亲人时，杨泰隆也仍旧秉持他的资本主义思维。

当杨威利出生时：

> 当来人传报生了一个男婴时，杨泰隆正待在自己的书斋中擦拭古董花瓶，他停下了手边的工作喃喃自语道：
> 
> “我死了以后，这些美术品都是那小子的了！”

当听到妻子去世的消息时：

> 他手中的青铜狮子摆设掉在地上，他一面拿起一面喃喃说了一句话，妻子这方的亲戚听了莫不勃然大怒，气得血脉贲张——
> 
> “还好我擦的不是易碎的古董……”

当杨威利母亲的亲戚责问杨泰隆儿子和古董孰轻孰重时：

> 这位商人答道：
> 
> “收集美术品是要花钱的！”
> 
> 换句话说，儿子是免费的！

在与儿子杨威利的日常谈话中，他也总能把话题转换到金钱上：

> “你应该把注意力放在比这件事更值得关心的东西上……”
> 
> “值得关心的东西？”
> 
> “钱和美术品啊！金钱可以丰富物质，美术品可以美化心灵啊！”

而当少年杨威利向父亲提出要报考海尼森大学历史系时，他的反应仍是：

> “嗯……好吧！到目前为止也不是没有靠历史赚大钱的人哩！”

由此可见，杨泰隆对于金钱有着近乎执著的渴求。读者如果只考虑这一点，便会很轻易地将杨泰隆与贪婪的资本家联系起来。然而，从杨泰隆对儿子杨威利所说的一段话中，可以得知杨泰隆追求金钱的真正目的：

> “金钱是不容忽视的！有了钱，你就不必对讨厌的人低声下气，也不必为五斗米折腰！和政治家一样，只要能善用金钱，就能大权在握！”

从这句话中可以看到，杨泰隆追求金钱的实际原因是为了尽可能地获得个人的尊严与自由，甚至可以获得权力。这句话的前半部分带有明显的经济自由主义或古典自由主义特征，认为资本可以作为个人自由意志的物质保障。讽刺的是，当十六岁身无分文的杨威利流落街头时，这句话成为了当时杨威利境遇的反证。此外，杨泰隆这句话中隐含的对个人自由的认可，也成为了杨威利人格中重要的组成部分，终其一生，杨威利始终视个人自由权利为最高价值。此外，对物质保障的需求也是一种十分务实的态度。杨威利在指挥作战时，经常会选择切断补给、利用宇宙空间地形等作战方式，即是要破坏掉敌军的物质保障。从杨威利在战略和战术层面的务实做法中，不难看出父子俩在性格上的联系。

然而，杨泰隆这句话后半部分的意味则显得有些模糊，杨泰隆认为善用金钱可以像政治家一样大权在握，又因为政治家作为参与政治运转的主体，这里的“大权”应理解为“权力”（power）而非个人享有的“权利”（right）。掌握权力本身不是贬义的说法，关键在于运作权力的意图与实效。不过，因为《银英传》中没有关于杨泰隆对掌握权力后的思考作进一步阐述，他对于掌权的看法便成为了一个难解的谜团。因此，也就无从探寻杨泰隆对金钱与权力关系的看法对杨威利产生过怎样的影响。

从杨泰隆的古典自由主义思想可以看出，杨威利的父亲是一位十分典型的资本主义商人。自然，杨泰隆也具备了作为一个商人最需要的性格特征：

> 杨泰隆一向以手腕灵活而负盛名。他那令人无法抗拒的微笑深处，潜藏着机智的商业智慧……[1]

成就杨泰隆盛名的不是他的财富——从他死后资债相抵也没能给杨威利留下一点钱这个事实上看，如果考虑净资产，杨泰隆恐怕谈不上富有——而是他的灵活和机智。众所周知，杨威利在军事层面最具盛名的形象也是“智将”，他最擅长的便是用难以预测的灵活手段制造陷阱引敌军上钩，也因其多变灵活的作战风格被同盟军誉为“魔术师”。在这一点上，很难说杨威利没有受到父亲杨泰隆的影响。

另一个杨泰隆对杨威利思想的影响则更加明显，对杨威利人格的形成恐怕也更加重要——即杨泰隆与少年杨威利关于鲁道夫的讨论：

> 自由行星同盟的人一谈到鲁道夫，总是以“邪恶的独裁者”来形容他，少年听在耳里，心里不免奇怪——如果鲁道夫果真是万恶不赦的恶魔，为什么人们还会支持他、给他权力呢？
> 
> “鲁道夫是个不折不扣的大坏蛋哪，人民只是被他欺骗了！”
> 
> “人民为什么被他欺骗呢？”
> 
> “跟你说过啦，因为鲁道夫是个大坏蛋嘛！”
> 
> 这个答案无法说服少年，倒是父亲的见解和一般人有点不同。他给儿子的回答是：“因为人民都好逸恶劳！”
> 
> “好逸恶劳？”
> 
> “这样说好了，一般人碰到问题，都不愿靠自己的精力心思去解决，他们只齐望超人或圣贤出现，为他们承担所有的痛苦、困难。鲁道夫就抓住人性的弱点伺机而动，一举成名。你要好好记住，让独裁者有机可乘的人要负更多的责任！虽然沉默的旁观者没有支持他，但沉默旁观其实与支持同罪……”

虽然在《银英传》的情节中，这段对话很快就被杨泰隆转到了钱和美术品上，但我认为这一段谈话对于少年杨威利的作用无异于一次思想启蒙。这段对话之所以发生，当然是因为少年杨威利好发问的精神，然而给出有效回应的人却是杨泰隆。更重要的是，杨泰隆向杨威利提供的并不只是一个静态的答案，而是一种思维方法——批判性思维。

由于“批判”一词在中文里容易被理解为贬义，因此，笔者摘录了维基百科对批判性思维的定义：Critical thinking，或译负面思考、思辨能力、严谨的思考、明辨性思维、审辨式思维，通过对事实的分析形成判断的思考方式。批判性思考本身复杂，具有多个不同的定义，一般包括理性的，保持怀疑的，和无偏见的分析，或者是对于事实证据的评估。批判性思考相关研究着重于如何系统化地建构清晰思路，以及研究不清晰思路的特质。批判性思维的核心是思辨和逻辑，二者是实现思维突破最重要的方法。从杨威利成年后的思想看，无论是对鲁道夫，还是对民主和专制体制的思考，都已经超过了这个答案本身的范畴。但纵观全书，这是少年杨威利第一次得到一个突破了大众思维定式的思路，机敏的杨威利很快便顺着这个思路，拓宽了自己的思维和视野。读者在谈及杨威利的知性时，也应注意到，他的知性应该和他机智而灵活的父亲有很大关系。

杨威利的父亲不仅是一个灵活而机智的商人，同时也是一位颇为古怪的美术品收集者。他曾对杨威利说，值得关心的事是“钱和美术品啊！金钱可以丰富物质，美术品可以美化心灵啊！”杨威利在谈及自己的父亲时也说，“总而言之，我家的老爸，除了只会叫孩子帮忙擦壶之外，其他的我什么也想不出来。”[2]看来，这一位商人毕生执著的除了金钱，就只剩下美术品了。然而，在他因核子融合炉意外事件去世后，杨威利却发现“父亲在生前孜孜矻矻收集的美术品竟然几乎全部都是赝品”：

> 政府认可的鉴定专家无情地宣布，伊特鲁立亚的壶也好，罗可可风格的肖像也好，汉帝国的铜马也好，全部都是一文不值的赝品。

如果我们承认田中芳树的写作有其逻辑，那么，就不能对杨泰隆的这一个侧面视而不见，或仅做“为增强杨威利人生戏剧性”的浅层解释。当我还只有十几岁时，对杨泰隆的作为感到十分困惑。现在我认为，对于杨泰隆收集赝品的做法可能可以再做进一步的解读。

首先需要考虑的是，田中芳树是否是在用杨泰隆收集的赝品来说明他缺少艺术鉴赏力。在《银英传》中，唯一提到的一个拥有艺术鉴赏能力，同时也有艺术品收藏能力的是帝国元帅梅克林格。在这里，田中芳树触及到了贵族与贵族社会存在的重要理由。抛却现代人对于贵族社会的误解，在等级制社会中，贵族阶级最为重要的任务即是运用自身享受的资源和特权保存和传承文化，贵族们对于自身阶级最大的优越感也来自于其在文化艺术上的巨大优势，而相对的，平民——不管拥有多少财富，仍然被看作没有艺术审美能力的阶级。而杨泰隆就是一个热衷于收集艺术品的平民，如果他确实在无意识的情况下收集了大量的赝品，他确实可以符合以上推论，成为资产阶级缺少艺术鉴赏能力的例证。然而，田中芳树却借杨威利补充了一个细节：

> 只是他一直觉得奇怪，他那精明强干的父亲对自己喜欢的美术品竟连鉴定的眼光也没有！
> 
> 不过，也许父亲是故意收集赝品也未可知。那么做倒很像父亲的一贯风格。

杨威利在回忆自己父亲时使用了“精明强干”一词，可见日后的同盟第一智将杨威利对父亲智识的评价相当高。如果认可杨威利对父亲的判断，那么缺少鉴赏能力就会与杨泰隆的精明强干在逻辑上严重冲突。不过，紧接着，杨威利就开始怀疑父亲是有意为之，并且理由是符合父亲的一贯风格。杨泰隆一贯的风格究竟是什么？根据上文所引用的杨泰隆与杨威利的谈话，可知他认为人生值得关心的是金钱和美术品，并参考杨泰隆对金钱的执著，可以推测：杨泰隆收集赝品，也是出于金钱上的考量——即全部都收集真品需要耗费巨资，如果真这样做了，极有可能会打破杨泰隆人生中关于积累金钱（物质世界）和收集艺术品（精神世界）的平衡。而同时，杨泰隆又需要满足自己心灵对于美的追求。出于这样的考量，他选择了收集赝品。

即使如此，读者仍可以提出质疑——真、善、美为人类社会最高的价值，三者的关系常常是三位一体，如果连真也不真，又谈何美与善？笔者每每想起这一段，也常产生这样的疑惑，直到有一天，笔者读到了庄子的一个故事：

> 南海之帝为倏，北海之帝为忽，中央之帝为浑沌。倏与忽时相与遇于浑沌之地，浑沌待之甚善。倏与忽谋报浑沌之德，曰：“人皆有七窍以视听食息，此独无有，尝试凿之。”日凿一窍，七日而浑沌死。[3]

庄子善于用艺术形象表达哲理，在这个故事中，南帝与北帝为海，可看作是“世界的尽头”，中央之帝便可看作是万物存在的世界，七窍分别对应一种具体的感官功能，可以看作是事物的明确边界。庄子的这个故事意在表达自己的宇宙观，天地万物本没有明确的边界，真与假、对与错、是与非等等都只是相对的关系，非要明确地界定它，天地万物就死了，也即“七窍凿而浑沌死”。中国近代著名历史学家梁启超说，世间许多事物本是“不为什么”[4]，也是同样一种反二元对立思维的观点。笔者无法得知田中芳树在写杨泰隆时是否借鉴了这个故事，但庄子的宇宙观可以帮助我们对杨泰隆收集赝品的行为做出一种新的解读——在这里过于纠结艺术品真假的问题反而容易走进思维的死胡同，也许杨泰隆并不在意艺术品的真假，只意在享受收集过程中的快乐。杨泰隆令人捉摸不透的行事方式，也与杨威利日后机巧的军事谋略对照——杨威利令人出乎意料，他的父亲也同样令人出乎意料。 

[1] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[2] 引自外传《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》。

[3] 庄子《内篇•应帝王第七》。

[4] 见于梁启超《先秦政治思想史》。


	3. 一 （三） 少年乐园的失落

（三）少年乐园的失落

杨威利在《银英传》本传中第一次出场，是在宇宙历796年1月的亚斯提战役。时年29岁，军阶为准将的第二舰队次席幕僚杨威利接替因伤不能指挥舰队的派特中将，成功避免第二舰队战败，成为同盟政府大力宣传的“亚斯提的英雄”。这个开场初看令人为之一振，从此以后，杨威利在短短三年半的时间里，从准将一路升到元帅，从一个军中无足轻重的次席幕僚成为同盟军队、政府，乃至民主体制不可或缺的重要人物。这样的晋升速度，用“平步青云”来形容实在不为过。但是，在杨威利的生命螺旋不断攀升至新高度的背后，却有一个他深深怀念，又永远失落了的少年乐园——实际上，和莱因哈特一样，杨威利也是在传说一开始，就失去了自己最重要的东西。

田中芳树在《银英传》第一本第一章介绍了杨威利十六岁以前的经历：

> 杨威利五岁时，母亲去世了。

由于父亲杨泰隆苦于应付儿子，于是当女佣不在时便拉杨威利一起擦拭古董，甚至向亡妻的亲戚表达“古董比儿子更费钱，所以古董比儿子更重要”的想法，激怒了杨威利母亲的亲属：

> ……亡妻的亲戚们个个暴跳如雷，并扬言要把事情告到法庭解决。杨泰隆发觉事态不妙，抱着儿子独自搭乘恒星间商船，从首都海尼森销声匿迹。
> 
> ……就这样，在杨威利十六岁之前，他大半的时间都是在太空船上度过的。

杨威利五岁之前的人生是否幸福满足，书中没有提及，读者也无从知晓。从这一段描述中，可以看到，在早早地失去了母亲之后，杨威利很快被父亲带到了太空船上。杨威利的父亲杨泰隆是一个星际贸易商人，商贸业务需要经常做星际间的航行，也就是说，他几乎不可能在某地作长时间的停留。这对于已经成年的杨泰隆来说，影响也许并不大，但对于尚在童年时期的杨威利来说，却产生了一系列的影响。

长期在行星之间的奔波，最直接的影响便是使童年时代的杨威利很难交到长期稳定的同龄朋友。杨威利在十六岁之前，称得上其同龄伙伴的，整部《银英传》只提到了波利斯·高尼夫一个人：

> “在成长的过程中，我随父亲在星球间旅行。有一次碰到一个境遇跟我很像的小孩，大我两岁左右，但我们却成了好朋友。我跟他相处了两三个月，发现他领悟力强、心思又缜密。刚才那些话就是他说的。”
> 
> “他叫什么？”
> 
> “杨威利。”[1]

从波利斯·高尼夫的回忆中，可以看到，童年时期的波利斯·高尼夫和杨威利作为朋友应该是有过一段相处愉快的时间。在巴米利恩会战结束后，波利斯·高尼夫还在海尼森“和阔别六七年的老朋友（此处指杨威利——笔者）会面”[2]，这说明，杨威利和波利斯·高尼夫不仅在童年时是好朋友，在成年后也应该有过会面。但是，从波利斯·高尼夫的话中也可得知，杨威利和波利斯·高尼夫的童年好友关系仅维持了两三个月的时间，之后两人应该又分别随各自的父亲开始了新的行程。关于少年杨威利接受教育的情况，《银英传》没有提及，但根据杨威利申请海尼森纪念大学的计划，可以推知他应该是完整接受了同盟社会的基础教育课程。又结合上文中田中芳树描述杨威利十六岁之前大半时间都在太空船上度过，可以合理推测：杨威利在基础教育阶段，也许发生过不止一次的转学，以配合不断在星际往来经商的父亲。即使杨威利在学校中结识到比较投缘的朋友，其结果也都像与波利斯·高尼夫的关系一样——只能做两三个月的好朋友。

据德裔美籍发展心理学家爱利克·埃里克森（Erik Homburger Erikson）的社会心理发展阶段理论，一个人的5岁到16岁主要包含了童年中期（5-12岁）和青春期（13-19岁）。童年中期的中心任务是教育，重要关系是学校；青春期的中心任务是同辈群体，重要关系也是同辈群体。虽然笔者推测杨威利可能没有固定就读的学校，但他确实一直在接受教育，并没有离开学校，加上他有一个思维灵活的父亲，也起到了辅助教育的作用，因此，杨威利在童年中期的中心任务可算基本完成。但当进入了青春期后，没有长期稳定的同龄朋友确实对杨威利的产生了一些影响。田中芳树写道，少年杨威利的兴趣是“爱看录像带，爱看再版的老书，也喜欢听从前的故事”[3]，尤其是报考历史系的志愿得到父亲的认可后，他“便更加沉醉于历史了”[4]。看录像、看书、听故事、沉迷历史，除了凸显杨威利对历史的热情之外，这一系列兴趣还有一个共同点——这都是一些独自一人就能完成的事情。由于没有一个可以长期在身边分享、交流、互动的同龄朋友，加上杨威利天生内敛的性格，于是，他选择独自和过去的世界呆在一起。这也导致了成年后的杨威利在现实生活中社交力显得有些不足，田中芳树在书中数次提到，杨威利对聚会、婚礼、庆典等群体活动既不太热衷也不太擅长，即使在成为舰队司令官之后，杨威利最放松的休闲活动仍是一个人在长椅上休息、看书，或思考。当然，如果认为杨威利和人群保持距离的倾向只是孤独的少年经历的结果，又可能走入环境决定论的误区。在这里，笔者更认同个体心理学派的观点——一个人人格的形成，是由生长环境（家庭）、所受教育（学校）和自身努力（个体）共同作用的结果。在杨威利的少年经历里，我们则可以说：杨威利少年时代的境遇，强化了他对历史和思考的热情，从而逐渐形成了杨威利独自行事和独立思考的人格特征。这样的影响固然对杨威利的智识起到了正向作用，但也不应忽略一个客观事实：少年杨威利在大部分时候是孤单的。而这样一种孤单的境况，又在父亲杨泰隆去世时被进一步升级了：

> 就在他满十六岁的前夕，他的父亲杨泰隆死于太空船的核子融合炉意外事故。
> 
> ……父亲生前在公司所拥有的权利也用来偿还债务了。最后，杨和那堆积如山的破铜烂铁一起被丢弃在路旁。[5]

这时的杨威利刚满十六岁，和许多尚在父母的保护下享受无忧无虑的青春时光的同龄人不一样，命运早早地在他面前展开了一幅悲凉的画卷：在人生尚未开始之际，他因为失去了双亲而孤身一人，又因为失去了财产而流落街头，更令人唏嘘的是，此时此刻，他身边连一个能够陪伴他，给他一点心灵慰藉的伙伴都没有。在这样近乎绝境的情况下，杨威利只得暂且向命运低头，放弃进入海尼森纪念大学历史系的理想，转而报考唯一能够让他免费研读历史的军校战史研究专业。而即使是这样一个愿望，也因为随后战史研究专业被裁撤而落空，万般无奈之下，杨威利只好进入了战略研究专业，在毕业后成为一名开赴前线的军官。这时的杨威利，不仅失去了过去（双亲）、现在（财产），就连未来（理想）也一并失去了。军校的同学们称杨威利为“两手空空的杨”，一方面体现了杨威利洒脱、淡然的性格特征，另一方面却道出了一个更为残酷的事实——青少年时代的杨威利，实在是在失去了一切之后，才于无奈之中走进军校大门，走上了一条从未出现在自己过往人生规划中的职业军人之路。

正当杨威利的人生即将走入前所未有的低谷与未知之时，命运为他打开了另一扇门，而这一扇门所连通的即是杨威利真正意义上的少年乐园——约翰·罗伯·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华。

《银英传》中没有明确提到杨威利与拉普相遇的时间，但在外传《螺旋迷宫》中提到，当杨威利呼吁当局撤回废止战史研究科时，“战史研究科中响应他的呼吁的，只有约翰·罗伯·拉普”和“一位校外的协助者，洁西卡·爱德华”[6]。（感谢网友紫苮_Viola的提醒）因此，杨威利和拉普应是在战史研究系中相识的同学。在结识了拉普之后，杨威利又和洁西卡成为了好朋友，三人的好友关系至少维持了十三年之久。

约翰·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华在《银英传》出场后不久便迎来了各自的死亡，所占篇幅并不多，但这并不代表约翰·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华对于杨威利而言无足轻重。实际上，这两个人对于杨威利的意义相当重要——当少年杨威利在军校中经历被迫转向的人生之际，约翰·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华作为他的同辈群体，给了他陪伴的安慰和快乐，也填补了他青春期重要关系的空白。从小便随着父亲在太空船上来往奔波，始终无法拥有长期稳定的同龄朋友的杨威利，在最孤单无依时，终于有了两个形影不离的好朋友。田中芳树在《银英传》第二本第一章中写道：

> 炸鱼和马铃薯之类的便餐勾起了思乡情绪。军官学校时代，杨经常和他的狐朋狗友——罗伯·拉普一起溜出宿舍，到这种便宜又可口的小吃店来，大饱青春期的食欲。
> 
> 以他俩的酒量，喝葡萄酒就足够了，却点了德国威士忌之类的蒸馏烈酒，大过酒瘾后，他们刚迈出小吃店，就一头栽在人行道上，一动不动。通过老板的联络，洁西卡·爱德华赶到，为避免被严厉的教官们发现，她把两人移到店内看护。
> 
> “罗伯·拉普，杨威利，睁开眼，振作点！天亮前没赶回宿舍的话，后果不堪设想哦！”
> 
> 洁西卡冲咖啡给两个大醉的年轻人喝下，咖啡没有加糖，但喝起来却有种奇妙的甜味……

田中芳树对杨威利感情的描写通常都由动作描写来完成，很少出现这样正面且温馨的描写，也再次说明了这两位青少年时代的好友在杨威利心中的重要地位。并且，应该注意到，杨威利在回忆起自己的两位好朋友时，勾起的是“思乡”的情绪。思乡一词，本应用在亲人和故土上，在这里，固然可以说是表达了杨威利对于自己出生地海尼森的感情，但杨威利在思念起故乡的人时，首先想到的并非是父母，而是与自己并无血缘关系的约翰·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华。因此，笔者认为，杨威利与这二人的关系中包含了亲情的成分——即他们是亲如家人的朋友。而后期杨威利又似乎对洁西卡·爱德华产生了一些超越友情的感情，几乎可以说，直到杨威利27岁领养尤里安·敏兹之前，约翰·拉普和洁西卡身上承载了少年和青年早期的杨威利的全部友情和一部分的亲情和爱情。又由于“故乡”也带有些许“乐园”的特征，因此，杨威利的少年乐园，毫无疑问，是由约翰·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华构成的。

但是，少年总是会长大成人，随着青春的消逝，人注定要离开乐园。因此，无论是乐园中的人走出去，还是乐园自身的崩塌，失落是乐园注定的结局。而杨威利的少年乐园则是用一种更加惨烈的方式——乐园中人的死亡——宣告了它的失落。已经和洁西卡·爱德华订婚的约翰·拉普在亚斯提会战中，因为舰队司令官的战术决策失误而死。田中芳树没有用眼泪来描写杨威利的悲伤——这不符合杨威利内敛的性格——然而，我们仍能在一些细节处瞥见杨威利内心悲痛的一角。亚斯提会战结束后，杨威利在和格林希尔父女聚餐时，曾说道：

> “我有个留下未婚妻而死去的朋友，想到这一点就让我现在很……”[7]

杨威利没有再说下去，格林希尔上将也没有再问下去。而杨威利没有说出口的话中蕴含着多少深厚的感情，无需笔者多言，读者尽可以体会。更不幸的是，仅一年半后，洁西卡·爱德华也在海尼森国家广场大屠杀中丧生。田中芳树写道：

> 杨威利得知洁西卡·爱德华的死讯后，对于此事一言不发。只是当天他戴着太阳镜掩饰表情，一整天都未曾取下。第二天他才恢复了平常的样子。[8]

以杨威利内向而坚韧的性格，当到了需要用墨镜来掩饰自己心情的地步时，可以想见此刻的他已经无法靠自身来控制悲恸和痛苦外溢。此外，田中芳树又写道：

> 当得知洁西卡·爱德华遭杀害之后，他（指杨威利——笔者）自己也不知难过了多久才恢复平静。[9]

当杨威利产生这样的心理活动时，距离洁西卡·爱德华的死已经过去了两个月，更重要的是，杨威利把洁西卡·爱德华的死看作是“不知难过多久才能恢复平静”的事件，可见其对杨威利的精神世界所产生的伤痛和震荡。随着洁西卡·爱德华的死亡，杨威利的少年乐园彻底地消失了。从此以后，“故乡”和“故人”都成为了永远回不去的梦境，梦境之外的人只能在追忆中获得一丝慰藉，而这样的慰藉又因梦终将醒来而成为更大的失落。宇宙历797年，和处在银河另一端的莱因哈特一样，失去少年乐园的杨威利被命运推到了传说的路口，他迎着时代的风仰头望向路的前方，彷佛看见一个拥有更长未来的世界。 

[1] 引自《银英传》第二本第七章。

[2] 引自《银英传》第五本第十章。

[3] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[4] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[5] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[6] 引自外传《螺旋迷宫》第九章。

[7] 引自《银英传》第一本第六章。

[8] 引自《银英传》第二本第五章。

[9] 引自《银英传》第二本第七章。


	4. 二 （一） 杨威利的主要性格特征及形成原因

**二 杨威利的人格特质与思想言行**

（一）杨威利的主要性格特征及形成原因

《银英传》中人物众多，各个人物的性格也多姿多彩，而杨威利恐怕是田中芳树在《银英传》里所塑造的所有人物中，性格特征最为矛盾、复杂，也最具魅力的一个。田中芳树在接受德间书店采访时曾表示，杨威利是“建设性的别扭的人物”，足见其性格的丰富与广博。

性格是人格的延伸，是指人类心理特征的整合，是一个相对稳定的结构组织。并在不同时间、区域下影响着人的内隐和外显的心理特征和行为模式[1]。一个人的性格的形成，既受到先天因素的作用，又受到后天环境和个体努力的影响。一个人性格中的先天因素，笔者无从去探寻它产生的机理，因此，本文仅探讨形成杨威利性格特征的后天原因，以供各位朋友参考和交流。

**1.矛盾**

“矛盾”应是杨威利性格中最为突出的特质之一，在《银英传》中，田中芳树这样写道：

> 杨威利这个人是由无数矛盾所构成的有机体。他轻蔑军队，却又爬升至元帅军衔；他忌避战争，却又不断获得胜利；他对国家的存在意义感到怀疑，却又对国家贡献良多；他忽视勤勉的美德，却又缔造了无人可比的实绩。[2]
> 
> 这种深度的矛盾及自我怀疑，杨终其一生都未能从中解脱。[3]

这段文字，可以看作是作者对于杨威利矛盾性格的总结。后来用自己的一生追随了杨威利的先寇布也经常揶揄杨威利，因为他“虽然讨厌战争，但对战略战术这种知性游戏却又显得兴致勃勃”[4]。作为一个身居高位的军事指挥官，杨威利确实体现出许多与自己的职业和地位所不符的特征。那么，可以将这样一种矛盾看作是杨威利的虚伪吗？笔者认为，要回答这个问题，就需要探寻杨威利矛盾性格的本质。

从上文中可以看到，杨威利的矛盾主要在于他自身对于地位和实绩的淡泊态度与实际收获的地位和实绩之间的巨大反差，也就是说，杨威利所得到的世俗意义上的成功，并非杨威利内心所愿。这一矛盾之所以产生，一方面，是因为杨威利是在万般无奈之下才选择走上军人这条路的——这条路与他做学者的志愿大相径庭——而迫于时势，杨威利一直难以找到退役的合适时机，只好以军事将领的身份结束自己的一生。杨威利的职业志愿与实际职业的偏差，和他对于军人杀人的深深自责，使他永远没有办法真正认同自己所从事的工作，这让他在自己的职业发展上陷入了极大的矛盾之中。另一方面，也是因为杨威利性格中的责任感所致。杨威利虽然是不情不愿当上的军人，也不时产生干脆就做着无关紧要的工作直到退休的想法，然而当他被形势推到台前，此时如果继续敷衍了事，极有可能造成无辜民众的伤亡。出于保护他人的责任心，杨威利便只能尽自己的全力去完成属于自己的工作。对于杨威利来说，个人的功业无关紧要，但一旦人民的安危成为自己的职责所在，他就只能义不容辞。而杨威利强大的智慧又帮助他一次又一次超出人们预期地完成了他的职责。这样，便使得他在军人这条路上，到处都是“无心插柳柳成荫”的实绩。

既然杨威利的矛盾是因为他从事了本不愿从事的职业，那么，是不是可以说，杨威利如果如自己所愿成功成为一个历史学者，他的这样一种矛盾便消失了呢？恐怕也不然。田中芳树假设过杨威利的另一种人生：

> 如果这两个人提早半世纪就降临人世，列贝罗可能会是一个廉洁能干、对自由行星同盟极有贡献的从政者，而杨可能是个算不上是二流的历史学者，也许会在学校举行家长会的时候，遭到家长“那个老师一天到晚叫学生自习，都不认真上课”的批评。[5]

无论是从这段描述，还是从杨威利在全书中表现出的淡泊性格，都可以看到，杨威利对于获得社会认可并没有太多热情，而只是希望过着随性自在的生活。而杨威利的矛盾在这个情境之下的表现则变成了“从事着自己热爱的事业，却依然缺乏积极上进的精神”。总体来说，杨威利并不是积极进取的人格类型，因此，即使他从事自身志愿所在的职业，恐怕也不会是一个世俗意义上的进取者，而是会将性格特质中的矛盾以另一种方式呈现出来。

如果仅是如此，杨威利的人物形象大概就要打一些折扣了。不过，在同盟第十三舰队中对杨威利性格最为好奇的先寇布，却在一次对话中有意无意透露了杨威利矛盾性格的本质。他评价杨威利“是个即使在战况最激烈的时候，也不完全相信自己是站在正义一方的怪人”，“没有任何信念却每战必胜”[6]。

先寇布对于杨威利的评价中，可以看出，杨威利的矛盾中蕴含着一种辩证的哲学思维方法。正如英国哲学家伯特兰·罗素（Bertrand Arthur William Russell）所言：“我绝不会为我的信仰而献身，因为我可能是错的。”因此，应该把杨威利的矛盾看作一种思维上的审慎态度。正是这一种审慎的思辨使杨威利避免了成为为守护信念而守护信念的卫道者，让他的思想更加灵活和包容。田中芳树在《银英传》第九本第四章中写道：“杨的人生、思考方式和价值观，总是像双重矛盾的螺旋一样旋转着，表面上看起来奇特，事实上却一直由安定的人格和宽广的包容力，在制衡着这种特质。”由此看来，在杨威利矛盾的外在表现之下，却有着十分稳定的精神内核——永远怀疑自己的信念，随时准备好打破固有思维，这使得杨威利的思想成为了源源不绝的泉。

最后，从哲学本身来讲，宇宙万物本身就是矛盾的对立统一，所谓只有纯粹一面的人和事实际上都是不存在的——杨威利作为一个内在世界极其丰富的人则更是如此。杨威利以极具包容性的性格，将各种的人格特质融汇在同一个个体中——如同包罗万象的宇宙一般——这样的矛盾与统一，让他的人格无时不散发着多彩的光芒。

**2.包容**

包容是杨威利的另一个重要性格特征，甚至是杨威利最为突出的一个性格特征。田中芳树在杨威利初次出场时便写道：“对于命运，他比莱因哈特更被动，更富有包容性。”[7]由杨威利直接指挥的同盟第十三舰队，其人员构成也体现出杨威利的包容——在他麾下，集合了性格各异，甚至在传统军人眼中看起来怪异的各类军人，其中包括被保守派军人认为有反叛可能的蔷薇骑士联队，和从银河帝国逃亡而来却坚持身着帝国军服的梅尔卡兹上将与副官舒奈德。杨威利自身的言行也处处体现着他性格中强大的包容力，从在外传《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》中，当和尤里安谈到菲列特利加·格林希尔的厨艺时，杨威利说：“女性不必每一个都是烹饪高手。住在宇宙中的四〇〇亿人，有四〇〇亿种个性、四〇〇亿个善或恶、四〇〇亿的憎恶以及爱情、四〇〇亿人的四〇〇亿个人生。”这段话中，足见杨威利对人类多样性所抱持的宽容态度。当然，杨威利最为读者所熟知的，则是与尤里安的另一段对话：

> “尤里安，希望你不要对敌国民众的生死抱着漠然的态度。”
> 
> “对不起。”
> 
> “不，不用道歉。不过，如果你带着‘国家’这副太阳眼镜来看事情的话，视野就会变窄，眼光就变得短浅。我希望你尽可能地不要只拘泥于敌我双方来思考问题。”[8]

在这里，杨威利的包容从性格层面提升到了思想层面，成为了一种自觉的宽容。在整部银英中，再没有一个人物能在包容力上与杨威利比肩。杨威利之所以能形成如此包容的性格，固然有他天生性格温和的原因，同时也可能跟他早年随父亲经商的经历有很大关系。

杨威利的父亲杨泰隆是一个星际贸易商人，出于经商的缘故，需要时常在行星间来回奔波。在妻子去世之后，杨泰隆顺势把还是幼儿的杨威利带上了太空船。商船在宇宙空间航行，但商贸活动应该是要在行星之上完成。因此，当杨泰隆的商船在不同的行星停驻进行商业活动时，就成为了少年杨威利了解生活在不同行星上不同族群的风土人情的绝佳机会。《银英传》中的人类世界几乎布满整个银河系，因此完全有理由推测——即使同属一个政权，在如此广袤宇宙之中，各个行星之间的文化必然会产生差异，形成不同的文化类型。因此，杨泰隆的贸易范围越广，杨威利所见到的文化类型就越多，对宇宙中的人类社会多样性的认识就越直观和深刻。而承认世界的多样性，就是一个人包容性格的前提。当一个人在性格形成的早期了解到如此多样的族群都同时存在于同一个宇宙空间、同一个国家之中时，势必会促进其“异族”的认可和理解，也能更直观地认识到，不同的族群之间并无绝对的对错之分，只是在遵循不同文化下的不同生活方式。天生机敏的杨威利，应该也很容易在早年长期接触不同族群的过程中，养成接纳和理解“不同”的包容思想。来自同盟的杨威利能够和来自费沙的波利斯·高尼夫成为童年的好朋友，也证明了杨威利对于不同文化之中的个人的包容。

早年随父亲在不同行星间经商经历，增加了杨威利了解不同族群的机会，养成了杨威利广阔的视野。同时，在进行商业活动的过程中，由利益和文化差异而产生的冲突恐怕也是不可避免的。父亲及其团队如何去协调冲突、解决纠纷，以实现双方利益最大化，也应当是善于观察和思考的少年杨威利日常生活中耳濡目染的内容。商人思维的平等与灵活，给了日后的杨威利在思考和处事方面的灵感，使他能够从容又平等地与不同类型的人相处，也更容易跳出政权、国家、文化的桎梏进行思考。

**3.悲悯**

杨威利极具包容力的性格，使他看待世界的目光中常带着悲悯。作为一个军人，他不同意将敌军的性命看作是可随意剥夺的：

> 因为无论是名将还是愚将，其杀人无数的记录都是一样的。区别仅在于，愚将杀害了自己一百万人时，名将则杀了敌人一百万人。而在宁可被杀也绝不杀人的绝对和平主义者眼中，两者时没有什么不同的。[9]

杨威利悲悯帝国军士兵的生命，也悲悯帝国社会中的人民。他曾和尤里安有过这样的对话：

> 独裁者消失，从长期看，这对人类不是具有正面价值吗？尤里安想道，但是杨是不会只寻求这么单纯的见解的。杨拢拢他那头杂乱的黑发。
> 
> “对帝国的民众来说，那无疑不是好事。失去强有力的改革领导者之后，政治上就会分裂，更严重的话，应该说一定会有内乱产生。民众就成了牺牲品。那样就太残酷了！就这样，为了寻求同盟眼前的安泰，我们不得不这么做。”
> 
> “可是，我们不能连这一点都管到吧？帝国的事只能由帝国来解决。”
> 
> 杨怃然说道。
> 
> “尤里安，希望你不要对敌国民众的生死抱着漠然的态度。”[10]

杨威利的见识与思维十分开阔，性格又相当温和，非常善于与人类世界中性格、文化各异的个体相处。同时，热爱历史学的他也应该能认识到，主权国家只是人类社会某一阶段的产物，是一种“必要的恶”，不应把国家和政权的存在看作是人类的最高价值。综上所述，相比大部分长期处在单一文化类型之中，又懒于突破固有思维方式的人，他更容易跳出所在社会、文化、身份的限制，用更加冷静、客观的视角去观察和思考人类社会，这使得他的性格中带有非常强烈的人文主义者的悲悯。因此，即使杨威利在军事生涯中屡创胜绩，但他并没有一次为同盟军队的胜利感到欣喜若狂，读者反而屡屡见到诸如“杨注视着屏幕，仍然保持着坐在桌上的姿势，他摘下了军用贝雷帽，对着遭到败亡命运的敌人，不禁俯首黯然。他非常地疲倦，胜利总是使他非常地疲倦。”[11]“一想起这次胜利的果实将波及帝国民众，心灵的一双翅膀就显得益发沉重”[12]一类的心理描写。

杨威利是一个军人，战争时期，军人的工作内容就是制造死亡——自己的和他人的。杨威利作为一个制造死亡的军人，这样的悲悯是不是一种伪善？笔者认为不然。首先，伪善是指在言论中满口仁义道德，却在私底下行恶的人。也就是说，伪善的人所做的，是用语言上的“善意”为自己的恶行掩护甚至辩护。而杨威利从来没有为自己的作为作过任何的辩护，也就是说，就他个人而言，他从内到外都认为自己所从事的职业是一种恶。对此，杨威利甚至表示过自己应该下地狱[13]。他既没有为自己的作为辩护，也从不认为自己代表正义。因此，笔者不认为杨威利的悲悯是一种伪善。实际上，杨威利也在自己的能力范围内尽可能地做到了把伤害降低到最小，比如他最擅长的战法——集中火力打击，是一种以最高效率和最小伤害范围结束战斗的方式，又比如在《银英传》第一本第五章中，面对表示愿以全舰队“玉碎”以报皇恩的帝国军将领杰克特，杨威利选择只攻击他的旗舰，而任由其他帝国军舰逃亡。杨威利受身份所限，不得不制造死亡，他性格中的悲悯却使他对自己的所作所为产生了深深的厌恶和自责，他唯一能做的只有尽可能让自己手上的鲜血少一些，以此来赎他认为自己永远也赎不清的罪。

**4.机敏**

在日常生活中的杨威利，是一个看上去十分普通、温和，甚至有一些迟钝的青年，但是一到了战场上，他的另一大性格特征——机敏——便充分展现出来。杨威利在同盟军中最响亮的名号是“奇迹的杨”“魔术师杨”，在《银英传》本传中，他亲自指挥的大小战役有十次，未有一场败绩。即使是面对政治和军事资源远超自己之上的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，杨威利也能通过自己强大的军事智谋，屡屡阻截莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆统一银河的宏愿。对此，田中芳树写道：“只要是解决和战术相关的问题，杨就算不上是个老实人，也不是个理想主义者。在获得胜利之前，杨可说是无比毒辣，毫不留情。”[14]就连费沙自治领的领主鲁宾斯基在见识了杨威利在战场上的表现之后，也称赞他“用兵如神”“才干恐怕还在罗严克拉姆伯爵之上”[15]。曾在早年和杨威利是好朋友的波利斯·高尼夫评价杨威利“领悟力强、心思又缜密。”[16]杨威利的旗舰休伯利安上的舰载机王牌飞行员奥利比·波布兰也认为杨威利“在谈恋爱方面拿零分，不过，若论起战略来，比他优秀的人倒是没有。”[17]

以上对杨威利的评价都不约而同地指向了他的智谋。杨威利之所以能够在军事上屡建战功，成为同盟军队乃至政府都不愿意轻易放手的重要人物，也是因为他在战略和战术上所展现出的强大智谋和高度应变。究其根源，一方面是因为杨威利广博的知识。另一方面则是因为杨威利机敏的性格。

杨威利性格中的机敏，很难说没有受到父亲杨泰隆的影响。在上一章中，笔者提到，杨泰隆自己就以灵活和机智而享有盛名。因此，笔者推测，也许杨威利的机敏也有一部分继承于此，加上杨威利自己的善思好问，使得他的性格更加灵活与敏锐。这样机敏的性格呈现在军事上，为杨威利带来了极其辉煌的实绩。从21岁带领艾尔·法西尔市民撤退，到33岁与新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆堪称“以一挡百”的回廊之战，杨威利在兵法上相继完成了声东击西（艾尔·法西尔事件）、兵不血刃（第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战）、反间计（德奥里亚会战中任用巴格达胥）、暗渡陈仓（巴米利恩会战）、无中生有（第十次伊谢尔伦攻略战）等古代经典军事战法的精妙再现，杨威利“同盟军第一智将”的美誉可谓实至名归。甚至连杨威利自己也对自己的谋略抱有自信，产生过能战胜自己的帝国将领应只有莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的想法。[18]新银河帝国的“艺术家元帅”梅克林格这样评价杨威利的机敏：

> “杨威利真正伟大的地方，不在于他预测的准确度，而在于他使帝国军的行动或选择完全掌握在他预测的范围内。也就是说，银河帝国身经百战的名将们，总是在他预先设计好的舞台上舞蹈。”[19]

梅克林格的这段话准确地指出，杨威利的智谋不仅只是在“应对情况”，而是在“创造情况”。能够引诱如此多战绩辉煌的军事将领全数进入“杨威利的预设轨道”，仅靠思路上灵机应变这样的小聪明是远远不够的，要把“机敏”上升到“智慧”的层面，还需要对时局的清醒认识、对战场信息的解读与分析，以及对人性的准确把握。而不知是幸还是不幸，上天将以上所有特质都赋予了杨威利——早年随父亲行商的经历给了杨威利务实又灵活的精神，使他能够对于时局和战场形势做出客观的判断；来往于各个行星与族群之间的见闻，与失去双亲后体验到的人生起伏，使杨威利早早便通晓人性；对历史的热情则给了他扎实的知识和广博的视野。综合以上因素，在性格、心理、知识三大系统的支持下，魔术师杨威利才得以在战场上打出一张又一张使同时代的同僚和对手都惊叹不已的皇牌。

**5.责任心**

杨威利是一个对生命充满悲悯的人，他深知无止尽的争夺给人类所带来的巨大伤害，因此希望尽可能地过与世无争的生活。同时他也是一个通晓人性的智慧之人，他明白过于接近权势必然会身不由己甚至人格扭曲，因此他始终对掌握“高位”“权力”一类的人与事敬而远之。当处理完艾尔·法西尔事件后，他曾在心里期望能在一个边境地区的基地里等退休；当他先后在亚斯提会战和第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战中创下为人惊叹的战绩时，他对未来的规划是从军队退役；直到巴米利恩会战结束，同盟政府与新银河帝国签订停战协议，面对莱因哈特对其日后打算的询问，杨威利仍然回答想要退役。同盟是一个具有民主构架的社会，军人退出机制也并未被取消，杨威利屡次谈及退役却又没有退役，是因为他恋栈和故作姿态吗？笔者认为，如果我们承认上文中杨威利的性格特征存在，那么，便可以排除杨威利是借威胁退役为自己谋利这一可能，在他的内心，确实有着退出军队，过平凡的历史研究者生活的强烈渴望，而杨威利始终不能遂愿，却是因为他内心深处的责任心。

人是社会中的人，一个人的社会角色决定了其与社会其他人的关系，以及自己身上所担负的职责。虽然杨威利确实和“勤勉”沾不上边，但并不意味着他的心中没有对“责任”的自觉——笔者认为，杨威利一直坚持远离权力，也可能是他认为接受越高的职位，必然会带来对社会、对人民越大的责任。如此大的责任，杨威利认为没有任何一个个体承受得起，因此，他始终拒绝掌握权力。然而，自人类文明产生以来，人便具有了社会性，更何况随着工业文明的发展，社会中各个环节之间的联系越发紧密，个人要脱离社会而独自生存，几乎是一件不可能的事。自然，杨威利和所在社会的所有其他人一样，也拥有自己的社会角色和职责。虽然他所处的位置并非自己所愿，但对于他人生命的责任心使得他无法敷衍自己的工作。因此：

> 杨威利大概并不属于猛将那一类型，可是每次战斗，他总会站在最前线，尤其当战败之时，他一定会在舰阵的最末端掩护友军进行撤退。
> 
> 杨认为这只是指挥官最起码的义务而已。[20]

从这一段描述我们可以看到，虽然杨威利的的确确厌恶战争和流血，但他也清楚地意识到，直到他的辞呈被批准之前，他都是一支军队的指挥官，如果自己因为对所在职位的厌恶而敷衍了事、玩忽职守，将造成更大的更无谓的牺牲和流血——而指挥官的第一义务，就是尽可能地保证自己的部下生还。杨威利不会为自己的晋升而争取，但他会尽全力为他人的生命而争取。

同时，杨威利在停战后无法顺利辞去职务，也是因为对部下的责任心。杨威利首次提交辞呈是第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战后，辞职失败的原因是席特列询问“新成立的第十三舰队该怎么办”。第二次准备提交辞呈是在审查会，面对政客们对自己无中生有的非难，杨威利大可拂袖而去，然而他仍然接受了政府的要求回到伊谢尔要塞指挥作战。最后，当同盟政府已然崩溃之时，杨威利在隐退和承担之间终于还是选择了后者。杨威利固然是在无奈之下选择了从军之路，但他至少在二十九岁之后的人生中还留在军队之中，并不是没有选择的结果，更是因为他清楚地意识到自己对于身边的部下、对于同盟军队，以及对于民主社会的责任，而做出的选择。菲列特利加·格林希尔提到杨威利时说：“他从未怠忽过只有他才负得起的责任，一次也没有。”[21]并不是身为杨威利遗孀的溢美之词，而是对他生前事迹的客观陈述。出于义务而行道义之事，亦是人类道德之所在。

**6.尖锐**

在一般人眼中，杨威利只是一个非常温和的青年[22]。的确，和《银英传》中许多个性刚直的军人比起来，杨威利的整体形象要柔和许多。这样“柔且文”的常胜军人形象颇受东方文化下读者的喜爱，使杨威利“温和”的一面在读者群体中不断被强化。但如果过度关注杨威利的温和，便容易让粗心的读者忽略他的另一个重要的性格特征——尖锐。席特列就曾对杨威利说道：“你啊，还是和以前一样，一点都没变。从军官学校开始，你就是这样，脸上的表情很温和，嘴巴说的话却锋利无比。”[23]笔者在梳理《银英传》全书的过程中，发现杨威利表现出尖锐的场景并不少见。比如，在亚斯提会战的慰灵祭上，当特留尼西特正在同盟军人面前演讲：

> “各位啊！我在此问一声，为什么这一百五十万的官兵会战死呢？”
> 
> “因为首脑部的作战指挥太差了！”
> 
> 杨威利自言自语。当时众皆默然，这一声显得格外响亮。周围的人都愕然看向这位黑发的年轻军官。杨迎着其中一个人的目光直视过去，对方吓得惊慌失措，立刻将视线转回讲台上去。[24]

这虽然是杨威利的自言自语，但从效果上看，杨威利应该没有刻意地压低自己的声音。当然，如果仅是这样，杨威利也只是一个爱在私底下发牢骚的人而已。但被人发现自己在说什么之后杨威利的反应，便可称得上光明磊落。眼睛通常有心灵的外显之意，因而直视对方目光即是心灵与心灵的交流，杨威利在这一刻坦荡的回应，竟让对方吓得惊慌失措，立刻转回视线，退出这一场短暂却激烈的心灵交锋。仅此一片段，足见杨威利精神中十足的刚性。紧接着，杨威利用行动再一次印证了他的锋利。

> 这些人当中，只有杨威利仍默默地坐着，一双黑眼睛冷冷地盯着台上的演讲者。特留尼西特高举双手接受满场狂热的回应，忽然他的视线落在听众的第一排位置上。
> 
> 一刹那间，他的眼光一冷，嘴角不快地牵动了一下。因为他看到前排座位上有一个年轻军官竟然坐在原位没有起立欢呼。如果此人坐在后面，他可能就看不见了，但他却坐在第一排的位置上。在一片热烈的爱国情绪之下，眼前竟然出现了这样一个大逆不道的叛徒！
> 
> “军官，为什么不起立？”
> 
> 一位满脸横肉的中年军官怒道。他和杨威利一样佩戴着准将的徽章。杨转眼一看，平静地回答：
> 
> “这是一个自由的国家。不想起立时当然就有不起立的自由。我不过是在行使这种自由罢了。”
> 
> “那么，你为什么不想起立？”
> 
> “我有不回答的自由。”[25]

不久后，当杨威利的养子尤里安·敏兹从他口中听说这件事，这个品性正直的十四岁少年都表示“就算您心里反对，起立拍手也没什么损失啊。在别人面前装装样子也就罢了！”[26]可见杨威利拒绝起立的行为并不是时下同盟社会的常态。也许正如尤里安所言，在场起立的许多人只是“在别人面前装装样子”，杨威利却连这个样子也不愿装，当面对由自己行为引发的后果——被忧国骑士团在夜里围攻私宅——也没有表现出一丝胆怯，杨威利锋利的一面可见一斑。在杨威利的日常言行中，这样锋利的时刻也不少。

当席特列通知杨威利晋升的消息时：

> “有件事情要告诉你，上面已经决定要升你为少将了，明天就正式递交给你任职令！ 你知道为什么升官吗？”
> 
> “大概是因为打了败仗吧？”[27]

当姜·列贝罗与同僚荷旺·路易提到杨威利时：

> “上次那场审查会中，他是个勇猛果敢的抨击者，还是个不屈不挠的辩论家——这可都是你告诉我的。”[28]

当巴米利恩会战前，杨威利面对要求自己与市民约定“让正义获胜”的记者时：

> 杨原已在感情的门扉上了忍耐之锁，但是这时候那把锁仍然差点要迸散开来。当他正想朝着对方吐出如熔岩般灼热而毒辣的话时，一个比他冷静的声音插进来拯救了他。[29]

这样的锋利和勇猛，在杨威利的最后一战——回廊战役中也体现得淋漓尽致：

> 帝国军的诸将战栗了。杨此时的用兵法，让人觉得用“猛将”来形容他比用“智将”更为贴切。杨的炮火极为猛烈，击碎了帝国军的抵抗，朝莱因哈特永远的乘舰伯伦希尔逼近过去。[30]

综上所述，杨威利绝不是一个仅有温柔和谦和的单纯文人形象，实际上，他的形象应该是文与武，智与勇的统一，缺少了任何一面，都将是不完整的。不过，也应注意到的是，杨威利的锋利从来没有用来针对过个人，他的锋利只用来针对事——即使是他最讨厌的政客特留尼西特，杨威利对他的抨击也是停留在他扭曲民主主义原则的言行，以及其言行对社会造成的恶劣影响，并没有对其进行过人身攻击。因此，笔者认为，在杨威利尖锐的言辞背后，是他高度道德感和责任心的体现。

关于责任心的部分，笔者在上文中已经做过阐述。此外，田中芳树也没有吝惜对杨威利道德感的描写，尤里安·敏兹认为杨威利“是个最正直的人”[31]；第一次见到杨威利的先寇布，就对杨威利说道：“如果您不是个过于正直的人，那么您就可说是鲁道夫大帝以来最大的诡辩家了。”[32]杨威利对人始终是非常谦和的，在待人接物上，他始终保持对每一个个体的尊重。同时，他性格中的正直又让他无法忍受社会道德的堕落和政客玩弄政治的行为，他对于民主体制的认同，使他拥有高度的公民自觉——在一个民主社会中，每一个公民都应担负起建设社会的责任。因此，杨威利内心的道德感和公民的责任感，令其在面对制度的腐败和社会的堕落时必须显出尖锐的一面，去行使揭露、监督与问责的权利，为社会倒退增加成本。可以说，田中芳树用尖锐补全了杨威利作为一个公民和日后的民主体制守护者的形象。

**7.叛逆**

杨威利性格中尖锐的一面衍生出了叛逆这一性格特征。与模范学生尤里安·敏兹不同，田中芳树从来没有在杨威利身上使用过“乖巧”一类的形容。虽然先寇布曾用“一直遵从命令”[33]来形容杨威利，但实际上，杨威利做过不少“违反规则”的事——军校时代发起呼吁当局撤回取消战史研究系的运动；在值班时放过了触犯宵禁的亚典波罗，后来还与其成为朋友共同成立了“有害书籍阅读会”；在慰灵祭上拒绝起立，甚至引来了忧国骑士团的报复；巴米利恩会战后，藏匿了相当数量的军舰和军事人员在塔杨汗基地……以上种种无论是性质抑或影响都绝非寻常小事的事例，都证明了杨威利的反叛精神。

田中芳树这样形容杨威利的叛逆：

> 总之，如果有人居高临下地逼迫他“你要向右”的话，他就会明知不利而偏偏向左，这似乎就是他的性格。[34]
> 
> 如果说真心话，杨的意思是，任何事情如果以规定来强制执行，就算是正确的，也令他难以接受。正是因为没有露骨地表达自己的真实想法，而且知道应当在何种时机与场所下大喊“国王长着驴耳朵”，他才能够平安无事地领退休金过日子。不过在一个权力者或是其忠实猎犬看来，他无论如何都不像一只驯服的小羊。[35]

从上文中，笔者发现，杨威利的“叛逆”并不是“童年式的自我中心”的后遗症，他的“叛逆”蕴含了两种价值倾向——一是个人主义，二是反权威主义（这两种价值倾向都会在下一节中进行说明，在此不赘述），以上两种价值倾向的共同点都在于反对权力机构（掌权者）对个人自由的剥夺和控制——无论是在思想上，还是在行为上。杨威利是一个自由主义者，在他力所能及的范围内，他总是不遗余力地维护自己的自由权利，随着时势的衰落，他也义不容辞地去维护能够保障个人行使自由的社会机制。这样一种叛逆非但不是一种破坏，反而是杨威利人格具有建设性的明证——每一个民主社会下的合格公民，都应该为个人的自由权利抗争，时刻警惕政府的腐败和权力对个人权利的操控与侵夺。与他的锋利一样，杨威利的叛逆是一种有价值的叛逆。

**8.幽默**

上文列举的杨威利的种种性格特征，向我们展现了杨威利人格中伟大和庄严的一面。不过，杨威利的人格形象绝非只有伟大和庄严，他也有一些普通的、可爱的性格特征——幽默便是其中之一。

黑色幽默几乎是第十三舰队的军官们的集体技能，在波布兰、先寇布、亚典波罗等人精彩绝伦的伶牙俐齿面前，杨威利的幽默感并不突出。但将杨威利单独与同盟和帝国的大部分军官比较，他的幽默感至少应在其平均水平以上。

杨威利发挥自己的幽默感，大部分都在和养子尤里安·敏兹与知己卡介伦的对话中。比如在被忧国骑士团破坏了客厅后，给杨威利打来电话的卡介伦看到他正盘腿坐在桌子上，卡介伦说：

> “原来阁下在家里习惯坐在桌子上。”
> 
> “这要看是星期几！”
> 
> 杨坐在桌子上回答，卡介伦苦笑了一下。[36]

又比如，当谈及杨威利的年龄时：

> 军官学校的学长亚列克斯·卡介伦曾对他说：“你没有家庭之累，所以看起来比较年轻。”
> 
> “有这种丈夫的卡介伦夫人才辛苦呢！也只有圣女才有这种耐性。碰到这种蛮横粗暴的丈夫，一般的女性只怕一年也忍受不了吧！”杨这样反驳道。[37]

以及：

> 手里抱着五岁次女的卡介伦看到杨慢吞吞地还礼，故意露出促狭的笑容。
> 
> “怎么？好像满脸不情愿哦！”
> 
> “我的心灵受伤了，我还是单身汉，应该叫我哥哥就好了呀。”
> 
> 在私下的场合里，杨总是用学弟的口吻对卡介伦说话。
> 
> “太奢求了吧！三十几岁还是单身汉，你不认为这是一种令人难以接受的反社会行为吗？”
> 
> “很多终生独身者对社会也很有贡献啊。要不要我列一张四五百人的名单来看看？”[38]

因为卡介伦是自己的同辈与至交，因此杨威利在卡介伦面前的幽默显得较为尖利。在面对养子和学徒尤里安·敏兹时，他的幽默则带上了少年般的顽皮：

> “说正经的，卡介伦的女儿，还有先寇布的女儿，你喜欢哪一个，看你的决定怎么样，我也好有个心理准备哪。”
> 
> “提督！”
> 
> 尤里安感觉自己的脸颊热了起来，热得令他自己都觉得意外。看到他的表情，杨反而有趣地吹起了笨拙的口哨。像现在这种时候，他倒挺适合做先寇布和波布兰的上司。[39]

> “太麻烦了，不过如果是你要写来称赞我，那我会很高兴的。不管怎么样，你一定要将我写成一个充满了知性与魅力，而且冷静的男子！”
> 
> 只要说到和自己有关的话题，他一定都会把结论归到玩笑的方面，杨就是这样一个人。[40]

> 在尤里安看来，他总是带着淡然的表情啜着红茶。
> 
> “怎么老想睡觉哪！看来我是苦夏啊，尤里安。”
> 
> “提督是‘苦四季’哟！不要把责任推给夏天。”[41]

当菲列特利加·格林希尔成为自己的妻子后，杨威利也会和她开玩笑。比如，当菲列特利加·格林希尔从同盟政府手中救下杨威利时，他对她说：

> “哎呀，哎呀，好端端的一个美人泡汤了。”[42]

在杨威利即将去和莱因哈特会面时，他说：

> “菲列特利加，我去会会宇宙第一的美男子，大概两个星期就回来了。”[43]

素来对杨威利的人格十分好奇的先寇布也敏锐地发现了杨威利言行中的诙谐：

> 在先寇布眼中，杨的表情不像是大敌当前、策划谋略的智将，反而更像是想对一个风评不佳的教师恶作剧的学生。[44]

甚至当遭遇生命危险之际，杨威利依然在发挥着他的幽默感。比如，当奉命秘密处决杨威利的军人问他最后的愿望时，得到的回答是“我希望能喝到宇宙历八七〇年份的白酒，之后才死去”[45]。最后，当大腿动脉被洞穿，即将因为失血过多而失去意识之际，他还在心里想“哎呀，‘奇迹的杨’变成‘浴血的杨’了。”[46]——尽管在当时的情况下，杨威利的这个想法更像是对自己未能完成和谈的遗憾的自嘲。

从心理学上讲，幽默是一种心理机制，是一个人的大脑面对冲突的应对。与不谙世事的少年般的“无忧无虑”不同，幽默的内核通常是困惑的、矛盾的和悲伤的。但是，一个坚强的、健全的人格，为了不使这些困惑、矛盾和悲伤带来的负面情绪伤害到自己的心灵，便会将这些冲突以玩笑的、讽刺的、诙谐的方式表达出来。事实上，杨威利的人生绝谈不上一帆风顺，从他幼年时期起，他便不时经历着许多个人力量难以改变的挫折。无论是早早失去双亲的悲痛，还是缺少同伴的孤单，这些都是一个人人格形成过程中的不利因素。然而也许命运始终没有放弃杨威利，又给了他一个坚强豁达的性格，让杨威利即使在遭遇这样沉重的挫折后，依然能用一种健康的方式释放他的情绪，在这个过程中，杨威利的幽默感便逐渐形成了。奥利比·波布兰在与卡特萝捷·克罗歇尔谈话时提到，杨威利舰队中的每一个人都不会把不幸当成一种商品来看待[47]，而显然杨威利也是其中一员。与舰队中大多数人一样，杨威利的幽默，也是对无常人生的一种积极而坚强的回应。

**9.消极**

到这里，我们应该不难看出，杨威利的确是一个具有相当的人格高度的人。然而杨威利毕竟是人，既然是人，就一定不是完美无瑕的——和他性格中的积极因素一样，他的性格中消极和退守的倾向也十分突出。

在《银英传》中，有这样一段对杨威利的评价：

> 即使一些对杨威利不抱好感的历史学家，也不得不承认他是个没什么欲望的人，这是事实。而另一方面，对他怀有好意的历史学家们也不得不提及，他有一种不爱多交朋友和不懂争取机会的消极性格。[48]

为此，杨威利的理由是“嫌麻烦”：

> 他觉得最麻烦的，就是让那些持不同想法及价值观的人来了解自己。……
> 
> “对于不喜欢的人，我没有必要去讨好他。对于不想了解我的人，我也没有让他了解我的必要。”[49]

> 只要杨有意去做，他完全能够言语犀利，对政府高官极尽揶揄之能事。以前他之所以不这样做，一来因为没有机会，但更重要的是他嫌麻烦。[50]

既然和不感兴趣的个人交往都没有兴趣，杨威利自然也不乐于参加形式大于实质的社交场合：

> 典礼、宴会、演讲……海尼森充斥着这些令杨反感的仪式。[51]

由此可见，杨威利对于社交——无论是个人的还是组织的——都兴趣寥寥。由于缺少证据，笔者不能对杨威利妄下“社交焦虑”的判断，但至少可以确定一点——杨威利是一个在性格上内向性非常强的人。

在维基百科上，对于性格“内向性”的解释如下：

> 内向者一般是安静的低调的、深思熟虑的，而且很少参加相关的社交活动。……典型内向的人大都愿意独处而不是与他人共处，虽然他们也愿意与亲密的朋友交往。他们习惯在一个时间只专注于一件事情。内向者倾向于说话前会先思考，内向者更愿意独自思考而不是与别人交谈。……尽管他们肯愿意同人交谈，同建立人际关系，但仍然着重个人的私人空间，但多数时间都处在属于自己的世界里。[52]

从这一段叙述来看，杨威利的性格无疑符合心理学对内向性的界定。“内向”与“外向”性格的形成，固然与一个人的先天性格有关，同时也受到其生长环境的深刻影响。在上一章中，我们已经看到，杨威利的早年是在一个缺乏与同龄伙伴互动的环境中长大的。即使是和最亲近的父亲，两人最长时间的交流也是坐在一起安静地擦古董，唯一提到的童年伙伴是只相处了两三个月的波利斯·高尼夫。少年杨威利热爱历史，愿意一个人沉浸在过去的人类社会中，正是他在精神上转向内在世界的明证。即使后来有了约翰·罗伯特·拉普和洁西卡·爱德华两位好友，也是在杨威利志趣已经形成后的青春期晚期。在军校毕业后，杨威利仍是长期单身独居。无论是现实环境，还是精神世界，杨威利早已经习惯独来独往。在人格独立之后，杨威利便更没有必要，也没有需求要进行多余的社交活动。

对于一个平凡的人来说，内向也好，外向也好，只是一种生活方式，并无优劣可言。但是，当一个人面对其社会角色赋予自己的要求时，一些性格特征便会在某些情境中显得不利。对于杨威利来说，即是他作为被众人寄予厚望的军事指挥官，却由于性格上的内向没有表现出充分发挥自己才干的意愿。

> 一直到同盟军瓦解为止，杨只是担任最前线的指挥官而已，并没有处于制定战略计划的核心地位，这是导致上述情形产生的主要外因，但部分原因也在于他本人无意去克服这个外在因素。因此也有人批评杨消极而优柔寡断，他对充分发挥自己的军事才干有几分犹豫，这种价值观使他偏向了否定自身才干的方向。[53]

田中芳树还写道：

> 也有历史学家指出，杨有不想做第一人而宁愿屈居第二的心理倾向。譬如，杨对老前辈亚历山大·比克古提督倍加尊崇，并不单单是出于敬爱而产生的感情，也是他自己想居于第二位的深层心理所致。[54]

这里提到了杨威利内向性格的另一种表现——退让。杨威利不愿意充分发挥自己的军事才干，也许是出于对军人制造死亡的厌恶和自责，基于尽量减少流血的心理，他不愿意在军事上表现出积极进取的态度。田中芳树在书中还列举了一些持不同观点的后世[55]历史学家对杨威利的评价，这些评价作为银英世界中历史学家的观点，不能将其作为事实来看待，但至少能从中了解到，有一部分人将杨威利的行为看作是不愿居首的表现。在外传《螺旋迷宫》中，杨威利有过在边境行星度过平凡一生的心愿，也从未表现出对于名利地位的追求，更遑论对“第一人物”的渴望，他的谦虚和自省又让他不允许对自己的才干沾沾自喜，综上种种，在他人眼中便就会显得过于退让。如果杨威利不是生活在同盟社会的危急存亡之际，时势又没有把他推到前线举足轻重的指挥官的地位上的话，也许杨威利的退让算不上太大的缺点，但当他的身上背负了太多同盟军队和社会的期望时，这便会成为一部分人批评杨威利的重要理由。然而也应该看到，即使杨威利未必是心甘情愿，但随着时局的变化，在一些关键的时刻，他也尝试着克服自己的退让去争取过一些机会。比如在亚姆利扎会战的军事筹备会上：

> 霍克的乐观论调令杨感到疲惫。杨压抑了想说“随你去吧！”的心情，再次反驳道：“帝国军的指挥官可能就是那位罗严克拉姆伯爵。他的军事才能是超乎想象的。我们应该考虑到这一点，研商更慎重的计划，不是吗？”[56]

杨威利的性格中个人主义[57]的色彩十分浓厚，面对霍克的观点，他的第一反应是随他去，因为霍克作为一个个体，即使他的观点在道德上被认为十恶不赦，但在受到法律审判有罪之前，他依然拥有公民的言论自由。杨威利作为个人，既没有权力剥夺霍克的言论自由权利，他退让的本性也不愿意对别人的言论多做议论。但考虑到霍克的地位和他的观点可能对同盟社会造成的影响，杨威利必须压抑自己退让的性格，拿出进取的态度和霍克争辩。同盟社会一步一步走向瓦解，杨威利对于同盟社会和民主体制的作用却越来越重要，此时杨威利的生命已不再只属于自己，也属于所有交付出生命和未来以换取民主体制存活的前人和同伴。基于自己的责任心、良知，以及对民主的认同，杨威利在人生的最后阶段几乎是用最大的努力压抑了性格中的退让，用生命为宇宙留下了一颗民主的种子。

**10.*** **孤独[58]**

内向、退守的性格，失落的少年乐园，过早被推上了时代的风口浪尖，种种因素共同衍生出杨威利的一种心理状态——孤独。

杨威利一生的大部分时间都在经历持续的失落——失去给其以生命的母亲、失去养育自己的父亲、失去做历史学者的理想、失去青少年时代的挚友，失去生于斯长于斯的民主社会……人生无常的悲哀，总体说来分为三大类——亲朋远去的悲哀、由幸福到不幸的悲哀，和走向死亡的悲哀。在杨威利三十三年的生命之中，他经历了亲人和友人的离去、国家和时代的衰亡，以及最终的自己的死亡，杨威利不是神，在如此短的时间里接连经历如此密集的失落，很难不让人在心态上发生一些变化。因此，田中芳树也写道：

> 在孤独中，要保持心壁上没有任何裂痕，并非易事。[59]

从这句话中，可以看到，杨威利的内心应该有着许多无法言说的苦痛——斯人已逝，他无从向理解自己的亲友倾诉。尤里安·敏兹虽说是自己的养子，也十分崇拜和亲近自己，然而出于年龄和阅历的差距，杨威利无法与他获得心智上真正的共鸣。即使之后第十三舰队组建，杨威利拥有了在志向上最为合拍的同僚们，但工作中的合作并不能代替情感和心灵的交流。也许是杨威利的性格过于内敛，也许是他的心灵十分坚强，大部分时候，人们只看到杨威利神奇的战略魔法和常胜不败的光环，兴致勃勃地向他请求下一次精彩的作战，却听不见“不败的杨”光环之下的一声叹息。人生如此，杨威利只得早早接受“谁肯相为言”的现实，将孤独掩藏在盖住脸的黑色扁帽，或不透光的太阳眼镜之下。

笔者认为，唯一有可能感知到杨威利孤独的两个人，应该是亚列克斯·卡介伦和菲列特利加·格林希尔。菲列特利加·格林希尔有着敏锐的感知力，加上对杨威利的感情，因此，她会看到杨威利的脸上会闪过一瞬间的痛苦失望的阴影[60]。卡介伦则作为杨威利青年时代一路走来仅存的一位知己至交，他与杨威利的关系应该是十分亲密的。在《银英传》本传包含的四年时间里，杨威利唯一上门拜访过的朋友只有卡介伦一家，卡介伦也乐于接受杨威利和尤里安·敏兹加入自己的家庭聚会。甚至在杨威利被刺杀后，他悲痛的更多原因都是失去了一位挚友，而非仅仅是失去了复兴民主体制的希望。鉴于卡介伦的心思缜密，与他和杨威利熟识的程度，他应该也体会到了杨威利内心若隐若现的孤独。笔者心里甚至有一个猜想：卡介伦坚持要远离朋友独居的杨威利收养尤里安·敏兹，除了一番明面上关于建立家庭的社会义务论调之外，也许也是希望尤里安·敏兹的到来能转移杨威利的视线，使他不要过于陷入孤独之中的善意之举。

综上所述，杨威利的性格矛盾、多元、丰富而富有魅力。他既有充满热情的一面，也有消极退守的一面；既有伟大高贵的时刻，也有幽默顽皮的时刻。他的人格形象鲜明而饱满，即使是不同年龄、不同认知、不同审美倾向的读者，也总是能在杨威利的身上找到共鸣。杨威利有时只像是你我身边一个普通的同伴，有时却又像是你我心中理想的样子——他因具有人性而亲切，又因超越了人性而伟大。

[1] 摘自维基百科“人格”词条。

[2] 引自《银英传》第七本第二章。

[3] 引自《银英传》第七本第八章。

[4] 引自《银英传》第二本第七章。

[5] 引自《银英传》第六本第七章。

[6] 与前一句，均引自《银英传》第五本第七章。

[7] 引自《银英传》第一本第一章。

[8] 引自《银英传》第五本第五章。

[9] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[10] 引自《银英传》第五本第五章。

[11] 引自《银英传》第三本第八章。

[12] 引自《银英传》第五本第五章。

[13] 原文为：“杨心里想着，就算只有这么一次，阎罗王也肯定会为自己保留一个特别席位吧。”（《银英传》第六本第七章）

[14] 引自《银英传》第八本第四章。

[15] 引自《银英传》第一本第三章。

[16] 引自《银英传》第二本第七章。

[17] 引自《银英传》第四本第八章。

[18] 原文为：“‘若是罗严克拉姆公爵莱因哈特自己倒也罢了，我可不想输给他的部下……’察觉到自己竟有此种想法，杨不禁一阵苦笑。他想这不是自信，而是骄傲吧？”（《银英传》第三本第六章）

[19] 引自《银英传》第八本第三章。

[20] 引自《银英传》第二本第五章。

[21] 引自《银英传》第八本第六章。

[22] 原文为：“因为在一般人看来，他只是个非常温和的青年而已。”（《银英传》第一本第一章）

[23] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[24] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[25] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[26] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[27] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[28] 引自《银英传》第四本第五章。

[29] 引自《银英传》第五本第五章。

[30] 引自《银英传》第八本第四章。

[31] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[32] 引自《银英传》第一本第五章。

[33] 原文为：“‘像你这样一直遵从命令、受法律束缚的人……’”（《银英传》第六本第七章）

[34] 引自《银英传》第四本第四章。

[35] 引自《银英传》第六本第二章。

[36] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[37] 引自《银英传》第三本第三章。

[38] 引自《银英传》第三本第三章。

[39] 引自《银英传》第八本第五章。

[40] 引自《银英传》第八本第九章。

[41] 引自《银英传》第十本第五章。

[42] 引自《银英传》第六本第七章。

[43] 引自《银英传》第八本第五章。

[44] 引自《银英传》第五本第二章。

[45] 引自《银英传》第六本第七章。杨威利说这番话时，是宇宙历799年。

[46] 引自《银英传》第八本第五章。

[47] 原文为：“‘把不幸当成一种商品来看待，并不符合我们舰队的风气。’”（《银英传》第七本第八章）

[48] 引自《银英传》第八本第六章。

[49] 引自《银英传》第八本第六章。

[50] 引自《银英传》第三本第六章。

[51] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章。

[52] 引自维基百科“外向性与内向性”词条。

[53] 引自《银英传》第十本第六章。

[54] 引自《银英传》第七本第二章。

[55] 指银英世界里的“后世”。

[56] 引自《银英传》第一本第七章。

[57] 这里的个人主义是构成古典自由主义的一个概念，并不等同于“利己主义”。

[58] 孤独并不是一种性格，而是一种情绪反应。但出于章节内容的考虑，只好一并放在这一节做简要说明。

[59] 引自《银英传》第五本第六章。

[60] 原文为：“菲列特利加看到杨的脸上掠过了痛苦失望的阴影。这阴影在一瞬间消失了，取而代之的是一声叹息。”（《银英传》第一本第八章）


	5. 二 （二）杨威利的主要思想

（二）杨威利的主要思想

杨威利的精神世界丰富而深远，堪称他的人物形象中最具魅力、最受人瞩目的一部分。亚列克斯·卡介伦曾经评价杨威利为“那家伙自脖子以下全部都是多余的”[1]，田中芳树也在《银英传》第二本第一章中这样形容杨威利——“他最了不起的地方并不是头盖骨的外面，而是其中的大脑。”在本节内容中，笔者将尝试阐述杨威利的主要思想，以期窥其广袤深远的精神世界之一斑。

**1.** **人文主义**

在杨威利的思想中，具有十分明显的人文主义倾向。人文主义有两大特征——一是理性，二是博爱。在这一节中，笔者分别对其进行阐释。

**1.1** **理性**

哲学上的理性是一种运用理智的能力，是一种经过审慎思考，以推理的方式，推导出合理的结论的思考方式。[2]根据这一定义，杨威利无疑拥有典型的理性思维。又因为杨威利的内敛，很大程度上压抑了他内心感性的表露，使得杨威利的理性显得更加突出。

杨威利习惯用理性去解决问题，田中芳树写道，当他在面对任何一件看上去难以解释的事情时，都会“在人类理性和思维的范围内找出解答”[3]。他很少用非理性的态度看待事件，这点也可以从他对待鬼神的态度上体现出来——他是一个坚定的无神论者。波利斯·高尼夫曾转述过杨威利对于神和宗教的看法：

> “幻想出‘神’这种东西的人，是历史上最大的骗子。他值得钦佩的地方唯有其想像力和商业才干。从古到今，不论哪个国家，有钱人不都是贵族、地主和寺院吗？”[4]

杨威利曾在开玩笑时说“如果从明天开始，退休金突然增加十倍的话，那么就算叫我去信神也可以”[5]，这可以作为杨威利是一个无神论者的间接证明。可以说，杨威利的理性思维具有非常强的人间性，是一种重现世的思想。

杨威利对历史的巨大热情也可以看作是其理性的佐证。历史是一门强调思维的学科，要对历史事件做出客观合理的分析，就需要运用高度的理性和严密的逻辑去甄别、解读、分析史料。虽然在事实上，杨威利自始至终都只是一个历史爱好者，并没有进入专业研究的领域，但考虑到杨威利为从事历史研究多次表达退役意愿，应该可以合理推测，杨威利始终在为进入历史专业领域作准备，据此，可推测他在研读历史的过程中，也进一步强化了自身的理性思维。

笔者认为，杨威利之所以能够得到“魔术师”的赞誉，并非因为杨威利真有点石成金的魔法，恰恰相反，却是因为他有着强大的理性。战争是人类付出成本最高的活动，因其是以无数人的生命和对政府财力巨大的消耗作为代价的，对于一个舰队司令官而言，对战术和形势的误判会造成大量生命——甚至包括自己生命——的消失，因此，理性是一名优秀的军事指挥官最应该具备的素质。要实现理性思考，就需要借助缜密的逻辑。关于这一点，读者不难从杨威利每一次对战局和时局的运筹帷幄中体会到他极其严密和清晰的逻辑。笔者认为，杨威利之所以能够在多次作战中诱使对手一步步走进他设计的情境中，固然因为他的机敏和通晓人性，更重要的是他强大的逻辑使他能够对局势进行全面和客观的推理，从而思考出相应的对策。杨威利并不相信战场上真的会有非理性的奇迹，也不相信军事将领可以靠直觉获胜，所以，他对尤里安坦言：

> “什么魔术、奇迹的，都是不知道别人的辛苦才会说出那种话。我是应用了古代的用兵术，把敌人的主力和根据地分隔开来加以各个攻击。只不过是稍微起了些效果，才不是使了什么魔术呢！”[6]

要使逻辑得以发挥真正的作用，就需要掌握第一手的准确信息，因此，杨威利对于情报的获取非常重视。在尤里安的记忆中，有一回杨威利甚至因为得到了期待已久的关键情报而手舞足蹈起来。在得到情报以后，杨威利对信息的处理和分析也显示了他思维的强大——在德奥里亚星域会战中，掌握情报仅三十分钟，他就制定出了作战计划，实在令人惊叹。[7]在战场上，杨威利强大的理性是其统率军队的重要资本，也是他保持常胜不败的关键。田中芳树写道，面对瞬息万变的战局，他能够“马上恢复理智，下达命令。这是杨和莱因哈特所共通的优点。”[8]只是，杨威利本希望用理性和逻辑为自己在历史学界谋求一席之地，却没想到命运安排他将理性和智慧抛洒在战场上，这也许是同盟军之幸，但站在杨威利个人的角度，不能不说是一种吊诡的遗憾。

**1.2.** **博爱**

作为一个本应有着鲜明立场，敌我分明的同盟军事领袖，杨威利却是全书中最具有博爱精神的人。他曾在与尤里安·敏兹的对话中，表达过这样的观点：

> 杨怃然说道。
> 
> “尤里安，希望你不要对敌国民众的生死抱着漠然的态度。”
> 
> “对不起。”
> 
> “不，不用道歉。不过，如果你带着‘国家’这副太阳眼镜来看事情的话，视野就会变窄，眼光就变得短浅。我希望你尽可能地不要只拘泥于敌我双方来思考问题。”[9]

在这段话中，可以看到，杨威利虽然身为同盟军队中的一员，却没有将“同类”的概念局限在同盟社会内部，而是跳出了主权国家的范围，将全体人类看作一个整体，对其施以广泛的同情心与仁慈——这是非常典型的博爱思想。《银英传》中的国家战争可以认为是宇宙规模的意识形态战争——同盟与帝国都以各自的意识形态为武器，对内进行社会动员，对外进行长期战争。虽然有费沙这样一股第三方的政治势力，但费沙社会规模本身不大，其管理者们比起政治优势更关心经济利益，此外，其领主鲁宾斯基又受到地球教的资助，很难称其为一股真正独立的政治力量。在这样的一种政治格局之下，身处不同社会的人们早已习惯用意识形态将世界分为“敌”与“我”，要跳出固有的思维模式实际上非常困难。杨威利在说这一段话时的表情是“怃然”，可推测在他的人生经历中，应该对人类之间用“彼我”划分以制造对立和仇恨深有体会，同时也感到十分痛心，因此他不希望尤里安——这个他寄予厚望的学生和孩子也跟其他人一样，被意识形态限制自己的视野和仁慈。在上一节中，笔者阐述了杨威利包容的性格特征，这一特征加上他开放的思维和强大的智慧，最终形成了他的博爱精神。有关杨威利展现出博爱的时刻，笔者在此做出不完全的列举：

> 多多杀敌也意味着使银河帝国的许多女子陷入和她相同的境遇之中。那时候，帝国的女子们又向谁表达她们的悲哀和愤怒呢？[10]
> 
> 实际上杨的确是感到愤怒。以死来弥补败战之罪倒也可以，但为何不自己独自去死呢？为何要强制部下陪着自己一起走上绝路呢？[11]
> 
> 有战争就必须要获胜。那么胜利的意义又在哪里？让敌人产生许多伤亡，给敌人的社会带来损伤，使敌人的家庭离散。方向虽然不同，结果却一样。[12]
> 
> “在我的指挥下，死了几百万将兵。他们谁都不想死，谁都想过着和平富裕的人生，就连我也是这样。如果每个珍贵的生命都不用死就解决问题的话，那么战争本身或许就不见得那么可恶了……”[13]

从这些心理描写中，可以看出杨威利对于个体生命一视同仁的珍视，对藐视生命者的愤怒，以及目睹生命消逝的痛惜。此外，笔者发现，在整部《银英传》中，除了伊旺·高尼夫在和波布兰就同盟政府是否应该接纳银河帝国幼帝流亡而发生的辩论中表达过人道主义原则应高于意识形态之外[14]，很少再有其他人明确表达过类似观点。虽然银河帝国的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯同样也以仁心著称，但受社会环境所限，他在国家观念上恐怕仍然认同贵族社会的身份等差，也承认军人与军人、国家与国家之间的敌我立场，并没有展现出如杨威利一般的博爱思想。此外，即使受时势和身份所限，杨威利也在力所能及之处践行他的博爱：

> 即使如此，如今也到了极限了。由于不断供给占领地居民，第十三舰队的粮食几乎见底了。担任补给工作的乌诺上校爆发了不安和不满。
> 
> “民众所追求的不是理想也不是正义，只是粮食。如果帝国军运来粮食的话，他们大概又会跪倒在地，高喊皇帝陛下万岁吧！这帮家伙好像只是为了满足本能才生活的，为了让他们吃饱就非得要我们饿着肚子才行吗？”
> 
> “这是为了不使我们变成鲁道夫。”（杨威利语——笔者注）[15]

在这一部分的情节中，读者通常将视线集中到同盟政府不切实际的军事政策以及随之而来的亚姆利扎会战的惨败上，却忽略了《死线》这一章在分别塑造杨威利和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆人格形象上的重要作用——莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆下令在同盟军占领的帝国边境地区实施坚壁清野的焦土政策，意在消耗远征的同盟军物资，更是向同盟军队抛出了“人道还是生存”的尖锐难题。如果我们承认莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆是一位优秀的政治家，就应该承认他在实施政策时能够充分考虑其产生的后果，并认为自己能够承受相应的代价。笔者认为，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆对这项政策的走向大致应有如下三种预测：第一种，如果同盟军队坚守人道主义原则向边境人民发放物资，那就让同盟军队因为饥饿而陷入崩溃。第二种，如果同盟军队因缺乏物资而退兵，只要帝国再次接管边境并分配物资，被同盟军队放弃的原帝国人民便会因为同盟社会组织能力不足而更加依赖帝国政府。第三种，如果同盟军队选择为生存强行在当地征收物资，则可以挑起边境人民与同盟军队的矛盾，无论是仇视还是暴乱，都会削弱同盟军队的力量以及其在意识形态上的合法性。如此看来，无论最后的结果是以上的哪一种，对于莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆招揽人心、壮大自身实力来说都是极为有利的。因此，就连杨威利也忍不住说“实在做得太漂亮了，罗严克拉姆伯爵”[16]。

从功利主义的角度来说，该政策确实在当时发挥出了最大的效果——大量消耗同盟的物资，挫伤了同盟军队的士气，使其成为同盟军队在亚姆利扎会战中溃败的引子。然而，在莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆的焦土政策背后，却是一条只有在专制或独裁社会才能适用的逻辑——人民是政府治理的工具而非目的。如《韩非子·六反》中论述君主对于人民应“有难则用其死，安平则尽其力”，因此，人民作为统治者建设强大国家的手段，理应被利用、被驱使。因为在人治主义——西方政治学中称为马基雅维利主义——的逻辑中，强大的国家与君主才是最高价值。因此，当莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆使用奥贝斯坦建议的这项策略时，幕僚们并没有表现出反对，即使是最仁慈的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的态度也是迟疑而非明确反对，当莱因哈特向他解释“这是为了胜利”后，便没有再多言。然而，在以天赋人权、人人生而平等自由为基本理念，认为人才是构建社会的最终目的的社会中，这一条逻辑是不能被接受的。正是基于此，杨威利才会想，“自己绝做不到这么彻底。即使明知这么做会胜利也绝做不到吧！这就是罗严克拉姆伯爵和自己之间的差别，也是自己对他感到害怕的原因”[17]。这一句如果不仔细看，很容易被理解为杨威利自忖和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆组织能力的差别，然而笔者认为，这句话的更重要的一层内涵是在点明民主原则与专制原则的根本不同，即民主社会是基于自由、平等、博爱等人文主义基本理念而建构的人类社会形态。诚然，宇宙历796年的同盟民主已经式微，但在经过了两个多世纪的民主建设和改造的社会中，最基本的博爱精神依然存在。而一旦接受了“人民是手段而不是目的”的逻辑，民主就将彻底崩溃。博爱的理念要求无差别地平等地爱一切人——即无论其是同盟人，还是帝国人，都应被看作是平等的人类。所以，杨威利顶着全舰队饥饿坚持向边境地区人民发放物资，从动机上看，是不希望自己成为亲手破坏民主原则的鲁道夫大帝；从结果上看，则是以自身的博爱和莱因哈特的威权形成了鲜明的对照。

**2.** **批判性思维**

理性让杨威利用冷静与理智看待人事，也使他更能够审辨地分析事实，因而，在杨威利的思想构成中，批判性思维占了十分重要的地位。由于中文语境的缘故，常有将“批判思维”误解为“批评思维”的情况，认为其仅是对事物的批评和质疑，而忽略了批判性思维的真正含义。批判性思维具有多个不同的定义，一般包括理性的，保持怀疑的，和无偏见的分析，或者是对于事实证据的评估。[18] 因此，批判性思维并非是批评事物，质疑也只是批判性思维的多种表现之一。关于杨威利的理性和重事实证据，笔者已在上一部分阐述。从杨威利的言行来看，保持怀疑与无偏见的分析，也确是他思想中极其重要的一部分。

在《银英传》的故事里，杨威利的后世形象是“民主旗帜的守护者”。在同盟政府瓦解后，原同盟人民的反帝国运动中，就有人喊出“自由、民主共和政治和杨威利万岁！”[19]的口号，把杨威利与自由、民主、共和并列，将他的形象上升到与政治信念并列的地位。然而，杨威利自己对于信仰的态度，却不如其拥护者们这样坚决。

在《银英传》第五本第七章，巴米利恩会战前，杨威利和先寇布有一段十分具有代表性的关于信念的谈话，先寇布说杨威利“是个即使在战况最激烈的时候，也不完全相信自己是站在正义一方的怪人”，继而又说他“没有任何信念却每战必胜。以唯心主义者的观点来看，这实在是难以允许存在的事实”，杨威利的反应也十分耐人寻味：

> “我一向认为，最坏的民主政治也胜过最好的专制政治。所以我才会为了优布·特留尼西特而同莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆作战。我觉得这就是一个很好的信念。”
> 
> 嘴上虽这么说，杨的心中却不得不承认先寇布的指责是对的。他并不完全相信自己所说的话。

同时，田中芳树也这样写道：

> 如果坚信只有自己才是正确的，所有反对自己的人都是邪恶的，才能成就大事的话，那么杨似乎是没有办法成就什么大事业的。[20]

从上文可以看出，杨威利是一个不认同二元对立思维的人，也不愿轻易对人或事做出单一的价值判断。在他的认知中，并不存在一个绝对不变的唯一真理——更遑论认为自己是掌握绝对不变的唯一真理的人，同时，他也并不相信宇宙中存在着某一种绝对正确的信念。对此，他自己的解释是：

> “其实所谓的信念，不过是人们为使自己的过失或愚蠢行为正当化，所使用的一种化妆而已。妆化得愈厚，其下面的容貌就愈丑陋。”
> 
> “为了信念而杀人，其实比为金钱而杀人更恶劣。为什么？因为金钱在大众间具有共同的价值，但是信念则在仅限于本人使用时才有价值。”[21]

当读到这里时，笔者再一次想起英国哲学家罗素的话：“我绝不会为了我的信仰而献身，因为我可能是错的”。罗素说这句话时自有其语境，但其表达的主旨和杨威利在上文中的解释类似。信念是个人判断和选择的思想意识，因此，信念是因人而异的，任何一种特定的信念都不具有普世性，因为它是“化了妆的”，也是“仅限于本人使用的”。既然个人信念不具有普世性，就不应该过于执着地视其为恒久不变的唯一最高价值。对于一个具有独立思考能力的人来说，更是应该时刻反思自己，基于事实和证据，不断辩论，不断调整和修正自己的观点——保持怀疑和无偏见的分析，正是批判性思维的另一大特征。

杨威利不愿过于坚持信念，也不认同将人类的道德、信念、价值完全对立的二元对立思维，一方面是因为个人的主观价值判断并不等于普世的人类价值，另一方面则是因为二元对立的思维方式极容易造成思想的固化和停滞。在杨威利和尤里安·敏兹关于战争、国家和人类社会的数次讨论中，他多次提醒尤里安，要跳出国家和意识形态的框架去观察事物，因为思想一旦成型，便有僵化的可能。梁启超说“文明成为结晶体之后，流弊必滋”，也有类似的意思。既然如此，为防止思维的停滞，就必须保持开放，随时准备好打破自己。杨威利有思想，却从不认为独有自己有思想；他有信念，却不执着于信念的唯一正确，这样一种审慎的批判性思维，使他即使最终成为同盟社会末期众望所归的民主守护者，也避免了走上一条卫道者的道路。

**3.** **和平主义**

先寇布曾评价杨威利“是个即使在战况最激烈的时候，也不完全相信自己是站在正义一方的怪人”[22]，杨威利之所以会表现出这样矛盾的一面，固然因为其审辨的思维，也因为他虽然身为军人，却是一个和平主义者。

杨威利向往和平，这一点在《银英传》故事伊始便有明确的描写：

> 他（指杨威利——笔者注。）心中真正想要的不是飞黄腾达而是从军界引退，不是军人的荣誉而是平民的和平。[23]

在杨威利的回忆录里，也留下了一句话：

> “唯有能够忍耐和平之无为的人，才能成为最终的胜利者。”[24]

军队的本质是一种暴力武装，军人的任务是制造死亡。即使在和平时代，军人也难以避免使用致命武力及武器，战争时期更是如此。因此，在军队中常使用正邪二分的办法，将交战的对手看作邪恶的一方，强调自身行动的正当性，以排解军人心中对于制造死亡的不安和负罪感。但是，由于杨威利强大的理性和批判性思维，使他对于自己正在“杀人”这件事有着高度的自觉。

在杨威利的心理活动中，屡见其对自己正在杀人的反省。由于数量较多，笔者在此仅列举部分文段：

> 杨知道这是自己自私的一面，因为他正在让别人家的孩子去杀人。但是，杀人毕竟不是杨的本意。[25]
> 
> 杨反省自己：杀了多少敌人？抢夺了多少东西？欺骗了敌人多少次？[26]
> 
> 对杨来说，意识到自己是一个杀人如麻者，并不是现在才有的事。[27]
> 
> 对他来说，他所希望过的生活模式似乎已经建立，但是为了获得这小小的幸福，却牺牲了多少生命啊，这种想法永远不会从他的脑子里消失。[28]
> 
> “一想到自己杀害的人之多，真是感到害怕。只死这么一次的话，恐怕也没有办法补偿了。这个世界真是充满了不均衡哪！”[29]
> 
> “在我的指挥下，死了几百万将兵。他们谁都不想死，谁都想过着和平富裕的人生，就连我也是这样。”[30]

在这些字句中，充满了杨威利对由自己所制造的死亡的深深愧疚——不仅为己方，也为敌方。在杨威利的心中，始终认为自己应为这些流血和死亡负责。

> “哦，不，人类全体会如何也无所谓。我只是想，我到底怎么做才能对得起那么多的流血呢？”[31]
> 
> 但当他看到第十三舰队战死士兵的母亲所送来的一封信——“你和杀人凶手是同伙”——时，他的情绪又变得阴郁了。[32]
> 
> 姑且不论雷内肯普本人，当一想到雷内肯普的遗族，杨就忍不住替他们难过。或许把他作为复仇对象的人，又要增加几个了。[33]
> 
> 杨心里想着，就算只有这么一次，阎罗王也肯定会为自己保留一个特别席位吧。[34]

从以上文段中可看出，即使在战时状态，杨威利仍没有试图将己方和敌方军士的死亡合理化，也不曾产生为自己的作为脱罪的想法。即使在生命的最后一刻，杨威利脑海里仍存在着类似“赎罪”的想法：

> 这个伤口已经变成血的喷泉了，杨的两只手全被染得鲜红。不过和过去因他而流的血比起来，这还是微乎其微……[35]

一个具有博爱精神的人文主义者，极大概率也会是一个和平主义者，这样的人基于自由意志，应该是不会进入军队的。然而，由于命运的玩笑，抱持着和平主义思想的杨威利却成为了一名同盟军队的军事将领，又因为时势推动和才能过人始终无法顺利离开军队。和平主义的底色让杨威利无法接受战争存在的合理性，这就成为了杨威利长期以来自我厌恶的深层原因——战败会造成己方的大量伤亡，战胜则会造就敌方的大量伤亡，无论如何，杨威利都无法逃脱自身高度道德感对自己“杀人”的指控。在杨威利的价值判断中，战争始终是一种无意义的恶：

> 尽管杨已俨然成为无人能出其右的战争名人，但战争在他眼里却一文不值。[36]
> 
> “百分之九十的战争，确实源于一些让后世人呆若木鸡的愚蠢理由，其余的百分之十，则是源于一些连当时之人都会震惊的理由……”[37]
> 
> 为什么而战——这个问题是杨经常思索的，可是，越是在理论上探求这个问题，得出的结论就愈来愈确定——战争是无意义的。[38]
> 
> “战争和恐怖主义只会使一些无辜的好人白白丧命，所以必须要否定它们。”这也是他（指杨威利——笔者注。）曾经说过的话。[39]
> 
> 今天看到海尼森的主战派集会的实况出现在银幕上，感到不高兴的杨提督说道：
> 
> “尤里安，复习一下基本的问题吧。为什么战争是不好的事，因为没有任何其他的事比它更能大量地生产无意义的死、无益的死和无谓的死了。不是吗？”[40]

由此可见，无论同盟社会如何塑造“不败的杨”“奇迹的杨”“魔术师杨”的军神形象，杨威利始终不认为自己的所作所为是一种价值，自然也不会认可自己军功的价值，为此，他干脆把军队授予自己的勋章全收起来放进地下室和橱柜的角落里[41]。杨威利曾对尤里安·敏兹说“我好像在做一堆蠢事”[42]，也可作为其认为战争无意义的证据。因此，作为个人的杨威利在面对战争时，态度是非常消极和沉重的：

> 杨啪地丢开手中的资料，仰面倒在了沙发上。反复思考着这个问题，他不得不扪心自问，自己所做的事情意义何在？当想到自己所做的事情毫无意义时，杨的心情就轻松不起来了。[43]
> 
> 杨注视着屏幕，仍然保持着坐在桌上的姿势，他摘下了军用贝雷帽，对着遭到败亡命运的敌人，不禁俯首黯然。他非常地疲倦，胜利总是使他非常地疲倦。[44]
> 
> “每次战争一结束，他就会想起自己对战争的厌恶，就会有些不开心。”（尤里安评论杨威利语。）[45]

基于此，在杨威利事与愿违的军旅生涯中，才多次提及和平，并尽自己的最大努力促成和平。在宇宙港面对主战派老妇人的言论时，杨威利的回答是“威尔长大时，世界也应该和平了。您也不需要强迫他去当军人”[46]。在第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战前，对杨威利尚未放下戒心的先寇布问他想要的和平是否可以永久保持，他的回答可作为对其和平主义思想的总结：

> “在人类的历史上原本就没有永久的和平。所以我也不会有如此期望。但历史上确实存在过长达数十年的和平而丰裕的阶段。如果说我们必须为下一代留下某些遗产的话，我想最好还是和平吧。而把前一代遗留下来的和平维持下去，就是下一代的责任了。如果每一代都不忘记自己对下一代的责任，那么大概就能保持长时间的和平吧？如果忘记了自己的责任而把先人的遗产坐吃山空，那人类就得再从头开始了。也好，那也不算是坏事。”[47]

笔者认为，只有理解杨威利的和平主义思想，才能更充分地理解杨威利始终未对莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆进行致命攻击的原因——作为无法摆脱军人身份的和平主义者，杨威利当下所能做的，即是尽自己的努力，用战胜皇帝逼其和谈的方法来停止战争。笔者认为，无论是从个人层面还是战略层面，杨威利并不想真正杀死莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆[48]，从而引发银河帝国的社会混乱，造成更多的混乱和流血。比起皇帝的首级，他更想要和平协议。正因为如此，在回廊之战后，杨威利才冒着种种不确定的风险坚持前去与莱因哈特皇帝和谈——最终为其所渴望的和平付出了生命的代价。在这里，田中芳树用希腊悲剧式的笔法，充实了杨威利的史诗英雄形象。

**4.** **民主主义**

杨威利的民主主义无疑是其思想中最为鲜明和重要的组成部分。如果说莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆被看作是专制政体的伟大领袖，杨威利则可以被视为是现代民主社会的理想公民。笔者曾于2018年写过一篇随笔《再谈杨威利的民主主义》，时隔两年后再读，不免发现文中有颇多错误，也产生了一些新的想法。在本节和下一节中，笔者将尝试从社会和个人两个层面，对杨威利的政治理念进行阐述。

《银英传》的时空设定是距今一千五百年后的人类星际移民时代，由于田中芳树并未在文中对民主的概念作出超出现代民主政治范畴的创设，因此，笔者仍以现代政治学的界定来解读《银英传》中的民主概念。 **民主** （希腊语原词为：δημοκρατία）一词的原意为“人民的权力”， **是一种政体形式** 。何为政体？政体（form of government）是国家政治形态，正如其英文原意，这是一种政府组织结构，其核心内容为：国家权力归于人民，国家权力由人民直接或间接行使。在现代民主社会中，政府首脑和议会议员均由选举产生，代表全体公民行使国家权力。同时，民主 **也是一种政治理念** ，是一种要求社会建设保护和有效实现人权的环境。因此，现代民主主要包括四个方面的内容：其一，通过自由公正的选举产生政府；其二，公民积极参与政治和公民生活；其三，保护所有公民的人权；其四，法律和程序适用于所有公民。[49]以上四个方面都同时包含了制度和文化两个层面，须知只有制度与文化互相支持，一种政治哲学才能在社会中扎根。从田中芳树的描写中，读者可以看到，同盟的政府结构并未严格遵守现代政府理论的分权原则，通过洁西卡·爱德华参加选举的情节，可以推测议会的存在，同时也有职权类似责任内阁的最高评议会。然而，同盟社会又存在与国防部长（内阁成员）联系密切的极端的国家主义团体忧国骑士团，以及丧失了民主精神只谋求一己私利的政府高级官员，霍克违反程序的升迁也可以看作是军队系统的腐败。综合以上情节，同盟应该是一个民主运行机制存在缺陷，民主精神也正趋向衰微的社会。但是，从人民选举议会成员这条民主体制的底线来看，同盟又确实是一个承认人民主权，并且拥有相应运行机制的社会。虽然同盟民主制度存在十分严重的结构漏洞和政治腐败，但仍应将其归于民主政体的范畴。综上所述，自由行星同盟是一个已经建立起相应民主政体，却因民主法制理念丧失正逐渐走向衰弱的社会，称其为“民主的末世”亦不为过。

虽然同盟社会已经出现忧国骑士团这一类与政府官员联系紧密的秘密政治组织，也有罔顾人民生命鼓吹战争的政客，但从田中芳树的描写来看，同盟社会中依然有相当数量认可民主原则的公民。比如积极参与议会选举以期推动社会改良的洁西卡·爱德华，主张人人平等的比克古及其参谋长邱吾权，在同盟沦陷后拒绝为皇帝莱因哈特破坏民主程序的前同盟政府公务员，更遑论在杨威利第十三舰队的主要成员中，除了帝国贵族后裔先寇布和流亡而来的梅尔卡兹，其他人都表现出了对民主制度和理念的高度认可——波布兰在同盟接受幼帝流亡时勃然大怒，认为自己应只为民主而战，高尼夫则强调人道主义，亚典波罗更是以民主主义的革命者为自豪，至于卡介伦、派特里契夫、姆莱、费雪等人，虽然没有明确表达过对民主的看法，从其言行中也能看出人人平等和自由意志等基本民主原则。有理由相信，虽然同盟的民主正在走向衰弱，但经过两百多年的建设，自由、平等、博爱等民主理念此时仍是同盟社会的共同价值。

由此可见，杨威利从出生以来便成长在民主的制度和文化之下，这无疑是他民主思想的来源。巴米利恩会战后，杨威利与莱因哈特皇帝有过一次会面，当莱因哈特邀请杨威利加入自己麾下时，杨威利答道：

> “如果我生在帝国，就算阁下不来邀请，我也一定会投效阁下麾下。但是，我是喝着和帝国人不同的水长大的。”[50]

从杨威利的回答中，无疑印证了上文的观点。杨威利是一个理性的人，他指出，如果不是因为他生在民主社会中，他也许就会抱持与民主不同的意识形态。一些读者将这段话的前半段理解为杨威利向莱因哈特表示投诚的意愿，我认为是对语境的曲解——结合后半段内容，杨威利分明是在理智地指出意识形态是建构的产物，以表达一个生长在民主社会中的人无法接受另一种对立的社会形态。杨威利思辨的头脑和柔和的性格使他极具包容力，但并不意味着所有的政治观念和文化在他心中都具有同等价值，田中芳树写道：“即使就杨本身而言，他对民主政治的忠诚，从另一面来看的话，也就是对专制政治的憎恶。”[51]这句话很清楚地指出——杨威利认为民主的政治观念是一种值得自己付出忠诚的价值。正因为如此，他才会在目睹同盟种种破坏民主制度和文化的作为时屡次发出尖锐的批评，甚至因此遭到忧国骑士团的报复，以及在审查会上被指控藐视国家。如果不能理解杨威利批判同盟社会的建设意味，便会对杨威利的立场产生误解。

诚然，如果杨威利的民主思想仅是社会建构的结果，那么他就将只是一个被动接受民主意识形态的普通人。但笔者认为，民主是杨威利做出的价值选择，当莱因哈特指出同盟给予杨威利的待遇和他的功绩不符时，杨威利回答道：

> “我本身已经得到了充分的回报，而且我喜欢这种水的味道。”[52]

此外，巴米利恩会战前，杨威利面对先寇布的质疑也表达过类似的观点：

> “我一向认为，最坏的民主政治也胜过最好的专制政治。所以我才会为了优布·特留尼西特而同莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆作战。我觉得这就是一个很好的信念。”[53]

虽然紧接着杨威利便意识到自己并不完全相信刚才所说的话，但笔者认为，这是杨威利的理性和思辨所致——他不愿意执着于信念的唯一正确，但这并不等于杨威利认为自己的信念是错误的或毫无价值的。结合杨威利在全书中的种种言行，可以确认在杨威利心中，民主制度和观念具有相当高的价值。田中芳树也在后文中写道：“民主共和政治是最好的体制，这个想法从未在他（指杨威利——笔者注）心里动摇过，不过他却一直以直接与间接的方式，体验着这个体制以最差的形态被运营时的状况。”[54]因此，杨威利的民主思想固然是社会建构的结果，更是其经过理性思考后做出的价值选择——并非是民主主义选择了杨威利，而是杨威利选择了民主主义。所以，杨威利才会在自由行星同盟这个“最差的民主体制”中，尽自己的最大努力去求一线转机。他的所有行动并非为同盟政权的延续，而是为保存民主的制度与文化。莱因哈特·罗严克拉姆看出了这一点，向他直言道：“你的忠心只是针对民主主义”[55]。杨威利在当下并没有做出明确答复，但当同盟终将面对它不可避免的末日之际，田中芳树这样描写他的心情：

> 他不能接受这一事实——自冒险进行一万光年远征的国父亚雷·海尼森以来的历史，以及无数人所蓄积的希望、热情、理想、野心、喜怒哀乐，这长达两个半世纪的历史竟然只能叠在一具叫鲁道夫·冯·高登巴姆的死尸头上。[56]

不久后，他又向童年伙伴波利斯·高尼夫坦陈：

> “从旧银河联邦被鲁道夫·冯·高登巴姆篡夺而灭亡，到出现亚雷·海尼森为止，整整经过两世纪。民主共和政治一旦被连根拔起，要复活恐怕不是那么简单的事。反正是要花费几代人的心血，最好能多少减轻下一代人的负担。”[57]

这一段话可以看作是杨威利对于自身行为的自白——他以前所未有的勤勉和积极所做的一切，都是希望在民主式微的时代中，能保留一丝民主的可能，以待其复萌之日。须知革命并非一朝一夕之事，亦非一代人所能完成，杨威利十分清醒地意识到，自己极有可能无法看到那一天的来临，但如果贪图一时怠惰，将所有问题都抛到下一代人手中，这样的“非公民”行为恐怕这才是杨威利最不能容忍之处。美国第16任总统亚伯拉罕·林肯在《葛底斯堡演说》中提到，理想的民主政体应包含“民有”“民治”“民享”三层含义。[58]民主的内涵不仅在于主权在民的权力归属，更在于公民自治的公共精神，惟有做到这二者，社会才能共享民主成果。逃避建设社会的艰辛而妄谈享受文明果实，这绝非以民主社会公民自处的杨威利所认同的行为。为了理想的社会形态，为了履行公民的责任，杨威利接受了自己作为“前人”的命运，甘愿竭尽所能换取一株民主的嫩芽。因此，杨威利的民主主义并不消极，相反，他的言行昭示他正是一个民主社会中的理想公民形象。

**5.** **个人主义**

经由上文，可以得见，杨威利在个人层面固然退守和消极，但却从未否认和逃避作为一个现代社会公民应有的责任，并且，其在对个人权利的理解上也十分具有现代性。对于杨威利最经典的形象片段之一，当数德奥里亚星域会战前夕他对军士的发言：

> “战争快要开始了。虽不是愉快的战斗，但正因如此，不打胜则更无意义。我们已经胜券在握，请各位轻松作战，别太勉强。这场战争最多不过关系到国家的存亡，和个人的自由及权利相比，并不是什么大不了的事……”[59]

杨威利这段最为人所熟知的发言，深刻地震荡了众多《银英传》读者们，笔者至今难以忘记在幼稚懵懂的少年时代读到这段话时，在思想上激起的巨大波澜。这段话之所以常作为杨威利最具代表性的名言出现，即是在这段话中蕴含了杨威利最具代表性和最为身处现代社会的读者们认可的思想构成——个人主义。

由于在中文语境中容易对“个人主义”产生字面上的误解，在进行阐述前，需要对个人主义的概念做简单的说明。笔者在此引用维基百科对“个人主义”词条的定义：个人主义是一种道德的、政治的和社会的哲学，认为个人利益应是决定行为的最主要因素，强调个人的自由和个人权利的重要性，以及“自我独立的美德”、“个人独立”、个人价值。个人主义反抗威权以及所有试图束缚个人的行动，尤其是那些由国家或社会施加的强迫力量。因此个人主义反抗将个人地位置于社会或共同体之下的集体主义。简言之， **个人主义强调个人权利高于集体利益** ，社会与国家的目的是促进人的自由。美如此看来，个人主义的内涵与利己主义相去甚远，它并不强调个人私欲的满足，而是一种以认可人的理性为前提的个人自决，是经典自由主义理论的重要构成。美国历史学家苏珊·邓恩（Susan Unn）在解释美国的自由主义时说，自由意味着这样一种权利，即个人自治，按自己的愿望形式，以及用各种各样的方式追求他们所设想的私人利益和幸福。[60]杨威利曾对尤里安说过，民主主义就是“复数的政党、复数的报纸、复数的宗教、复数的价值观……”[61] 而“复数”即是理性与自由的产物，美国第4任总统詹姆士·麦迪逊认为，理性的人们总是以不同的方式看待问题，那是因为理智在本质上是有缺陷的。他坚称：“只要人的理智会继续犯错误，并且他是在自由的状态下使用它，那么不同的观点就会形成。”[62]在麦迪逊的眼中，不同的观点不仅不会伤害个人自由，实际上，多元性就是一个社会保障个人自由的证明。对此，杨威利也有相似的看法：“让多样性的政治价值观共存才是民主主义的精髓，不是吗？”[63]在杨威利管理第十三舰队时，即使身处强调国家和纪律的军队中，杨威利也有别于其他军事将领，“一向对部属的言论极为宽容，有时候甚至达到被当时的上司及后世的历史学家批评为‘放纵得太过火’的程度。”[64]这并不是在说杨威利缺乏管理能力导致军纪涣散，而是作者想表达杨威利在行为上对个人主义的坚守。

同时，也应说明，个人的自由权利不仅包括“选择去做什么”的自由（积极自由），也包括“选择不做什么”的自由（消极自由），或者说，一种免于被干涉的自由。由于这样的一种自由权利是被动的，它通常被认为是“这样的自由状态已经拥有并将维持现状”，也就是说，这是一种不需要人们去主动争取就能够获得的“默认的”自由。在亚斯提会战后，杨威利出席同盟政府组织的集体慰灵会，他对这样以告慰亡灵之名行国家主义之实的政治集会及其反感，不仅在台下公开发言与国防部长唱反调，在被要求全员起立时，他更是拒绝起立，与在场质疑他爱国心的军人发生了语言冲突。

> “军官，为什么不起立？”
> 
> 一位满脸横肉的中年军官怒道。他和杨威利一样佩戴着准将的徽章。杨转眼一看，平静地回答：
> 
> “这是一个自由的国家。不想起立时当然就有不起立的自由。我不过是在行使这种自由罢了。”
> 
> “那么，你为什么不想起立？”
> 
> “我有不回答的自由。”[65]

在这一幕中，杨威利申明了自己的观点——一个自由的国家应该保障公民在不侵犯他人同等自由的情况下免于被干扰的权利。之后不久，他在同盟首都海尼森市经过国父亚雷·海尼森的塑像时，又有一段内心独白：

> 杨想：“这就是统治者为了掩饰执政失败的惯用伎俩。如果国父海尼森地下有知，定会为之叹息吧？他的愿望并不是要人们为他筑起那高达五十米的白色纪念像，而是要建立一个没有当权者恣意侵犯公民的权利及自由之危险的社会体制吧！”[66]

从这段心理活动中可以看出，杨威利将公民的个人权利和自由看作最高价值，不容任何强权以任何理由侵害之。诚然，杨威利的性格温和、包容，但并不意味着他在对社会、国家和个人的问题上态度暧昧，相反，他确信“民主共和政治是最好的体制，这个想法从未在他心理动摇过”[67]，这个信念贯穿了他的一生，他也用自己的一生实践、维护和保留了这个信念。

[1] 引自《银英传》第三本第三章。

[2] 关于“理性”的概念，摘录自维基百科“理性”词条。

[3] 引自《银英传》第六本第五章。

[4] 引自《银英传》第二本第七章。

[5] 引自《银英传》第六本第五章。

[6] 引自《银英传》第一本第五章。

[7] 原文为：“三十分钟后，杨向全体人员宣布了作战计划。在他得到了自己所要的情报之后，能在这么短的时间内就制定出作战计划，真是令人不可思议。”（《银英传》第二本第五章）

[8] 引自《银英传》第一本第九章。

[9] 引自《银英传》第五本第五章。

[10] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[11] 引自《银英传》第一本第五章。

[12] 引自《银英传》第二本第九章。

[13] 引自《银英传》第九本第九章。

[14] 见《银英传》第四本第四章，伊旺·高尼夫与波布兰关于银河帝国幼帝流亡的争论。

[15] 引自《银英传》第一本第八章。

[16] 引自《银英传》第一本第八章。

[17] 引自《银英传》第一本第八章。

[18] 节选自维基百科“批判性思维”词条。

[19] 引自《银英传》第十本第三章。

[20] 引自《银英传》第六本第二章。

[21] 引自《银英传》第六本第二章。

[22] 与前一句，均引自《银英传》第五本第七章。

[23] 引自《银英传》第一本第十章。

[24] 引自《银英传》第九本第三章。

[25] 引自《银英传》第二本第五章。

[26] 引自《银英传》第三本第九章。

[27] 引自《银英传》第五本第八章。

[28] 引自《银英传》第五本第十章。

[29] 引自《银英传》第九本第一章。

[30] 引自《银英传》第九本第九章。

[31] 引自《银英传》第一本第九章。

[32] 引自《银英传》第一本第十章。

[33] 引自《银英传》第六本第七章。

[34] 同上。

[35] 引自《银英传》第八本第五章。

[36] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章。

[37] 引自《银英传》第六本第五章。

[38] 引自《银英传》第八本第四章。

[39] 引自《银英传》第八本第六章。

[40] 引自外传《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》。

[41] 原文为：“杨得到的是自由战士一等勋章、共和国荣誉章、海尼森纪念特别功勋大章等几个具有夸张名号的勋章。杨回到家后，把原来装着勋章、大小刚好合适的小盒子拿来当肥皂盒，勋章则丢在橱柜的一角。”（《银英传》第二本第九章） “他们对杨如此地厚待，说来杨应该极为谦卑地搓着手、低着头，卑躬屈膝地请求加入他们的行列才是，哪知道这小子竟然将神圣的勋章搁在木箱的箱底，还把木箱放在地下室里。”（《银英传》第六本第五章）

[42] 引自《银英传》第八本第六章。

[43] 引自《银英传》第二本第一章。

[44] 引自《银英传》第三本第八章。

[45] 引自《银英传》第八本第四章。

[46] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[47] 引自《银英传》第一本第五章。

[48] 原文为：“‘在巴米利恩会战时，我并不想杀死莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。尤里安，这是我的真心话。’”（《银英传》第七本第八章）

[49] 以上摘自维基百科“民主”词条。

[50] 引自《银英传》第五本第十章。

[51] 引自《银英传》第八本第四章。

[52] 同上。

[53] 引自《银英传》第五本第七章。

[54] 引自《银英传》第九本第四章。

[55] 引自《银英传》第五本第十章。

[56] 引自《银英传》第七本第四章。

[57] 引自《银英传》第七本第四章。

[58] 原文为：“And that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth.”

[59] 引自《银英传》第二本第五章。

[60] 《姊妹革命——法国的闪电与美国的阳光》，[美]苏珊·邓恩 著，杨小刚 译。

[61] 引自银英传外传《尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》。

[62] 《姊妹革命——法国的闪电与美国的阳光》，[美]苏珊·邓恩 著，杨小刚 译。

[63] 引自《银英传》第七本第八章。

[64] 引自《银英传》第五本第二章。

[65] 引自《银英传》第一本第四章。

[66] 引自《银英传》第一本第七章。

[67] 引自《银英传》第九本第四章


End file.
